Paradise?
by animanga-lover
Summary: L meets Light in Heaven in a very surprising way. Wonder what will happen? Warning: Yaoi... however I guess since this is a fanfiction site that makes Yaoi okay... IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

This is Part 2 of L's Beginning.

I don't own Death Note... Sorry Chapter 1 is so short, I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger!

Lawliet stared through a crystal clear river. A figure with auburn hair and brown eyes that were almost red sat on a small broken stair case. He had blood stains all over his clothes, defeated. Lawliet stood up from the scene walking away from the looking glass river.

"Well Light, it looks like you lost…" Lawliet said. Lawliet tried to make sense of his emotions._ I'm note vengeful or happy_, he thought. _I'm actually kind of depressed… _Lawliet sighed looking across the blank, blue sky. _I can't tell if this is Heaven or Hell._ "Wonder where you'll be going, Light?" Lawliet knew that a person who used a Death Note could go to neither and the thought intrigued him.

Lawliet walked silently across a perfectly green field among the plain, colorless houses. Was this supposed to be like a suburb? The houses looked exactly the same; two small windows facing the green fields of grass, since cars didn't exsist there wasn't use for roads, placed on the top floor of the house, One large window on the ground level, A gray roof, white painted wood for the houses and door and four stairs that led to it, and a wooden swing on the porch. The houses were each surrounded by a small, white picket fence and a single tree was planted in the front yard.

Lawliet felt empty as he walked home. He often spent his days looking into the looking glass in order to see how his friend was doing. He thought it was strange that he couldn't hate Light after what he did. After all, he killed him. Lawliet still thought of him as a friend and felt no remorse for it.

Lawliet passed by Central Square, the center of this strange place. A rather large crowd was forming across the street. I heard vicious chants while a large agonizing scream echoed in the background. Curious Lawliet walked to examine the problem.

He saw a small figure was laying shirtless on the ground as people began beating and screaming. Lawliet couldn't get a clear view of who it was. He heard a large crack after someone managed to kick the creature in the ribs.

Lawliet saw the dent in the creature's side. The dent soon healed due to the fact that you could not get killed in a place like this. Lawliet heard a familiar voice scream out, "Please stop this!" Lawliet's dark gray eyes widened more than they already were. He began pushing through the crowd. Everyone stopped and was silent when Lawliet stood directly in front of the creature. He stared in horror.

A man in black slacks sat on his knees before him. His back was arched forward making his face hidden from Lawliet. All he could see was his auburn hair. His arms were outstretched behind him. His wrists had thick, silver chains that linked to the ground. His pale back had faded blood along it from where people had beaten him. He sat panting as Lawliet stood petrified. _It can't be, _he thought.

"L-Light," Lawliet managed to say. He saw the man's ears cock, but he made no effort to look up. "Light Yagami?"

Light slowly moved his head up to face the voice that called him. Light studied the face before him that was Lawliet's. His eyes grew wide in horror and realization. "R-Ryuzaki!"


	2. Chapter 2

Light gazed in horror trying to figure out if this was really happening. The image of L was standing before him, but never fading. Light lowered his head once he realized it really was L. "Go ahead," Light said gritting his teeth getting ready for a blow to the head or stomach, but nothing happened.

"Excuse me?" Lawliet asked looking deeply confused.

"Hit me," Light said, "kick me, yell at me, something! I killed you don't you hate me?"

Those last words hit Lawliet hard in his chest. Lawliet turned to the people in the crowd. No one he'd ever seen before. "Where's the key?"

Everyone eyed him curiously eyed Lawliet. A small girl who had been avoiding the crowd pointed to the building behind them. Central was where all "governmental" matters were settled. Lawliet walked past Light. "Be right back," He muttered as he walked by him.

Central looked like one of the political buildings he'd seen in America. The Capitol was it? He couldn't remember, but it was white marble with long pillars for support. Lawliet walked through the large, stone doors. "Give me the keys!" He shouted as he stood in the door way.

A group of men were standing in a circle conversing when Lawliet. One stood up to see Lawliet. "What is it now, Lawliet?"

"Hand over those keys, Yamimaru," Lawliet snarled at the figure approaching him.

Yamimaru was one of the seven head angels. His overconfidence was one of the reasons Lawliet hated him. Yamimaru had lavender eyes that scowled at everyone and everything. His long, black hair, that was always tied back, trailed down his back. He wore a long, flowing purple robe to show off his superiority. However, he was jealous of God since he worked under God.

"You mean the keys to that boy's chains?" He mockingly held up a silver key to tease Lawliet, "God's not going to be happy if he finds out you unlocked him. Here," Yamimaru said handing the key to Lawliet. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see someone get yelled at especially if that person was L. Lawliet.

"Thank you," Lawliet said bowing as he left. He wasn't going to question Yamimaru. He only had one thought in his mind; Light.

Lawliet ran back to where the crowd of people still stood dumbfounded. Lawliet began unlocking Light from his shackles. Light stared wide eyed. Tears froze at the corners of his eyes.

"Lawliet, what are you doing?" A large man asked from the crowd.

It kinda pissed Lawliet off that all these people knew his name but he didn't know them. "I'm helping my friend."

The crowd stood in shock. Friend? Hadn't this kid killed him? They murmured as Lawliet helped Light up. Light still couldn't believe what was happening. "Ryuzaki…"

"We'll talk later," Lawliet started pushing through the crowd. "Come with me." Lawliet pulled Light along like a puppy on a leash.

Lawliet led Light to the looking glass. Lawliet crouched in the grass with his legs pulled into his chest. Light willingly followed. "I've been keeping an eye on you."

Light looked curiously at the river. He saw it was foggy and twisted with faded distorted images. He saw all the member of the task force standing over his bloody body. "W-what is it?"

"It's how we see into the human world from here," Lawliet said swirling his finger in the water. "I never thought I'd see you here."

"Me either," Light looked down. "I'm not supposed to be in Heaven or Hell, remember?"

"Yeah, but then where are we then?" Lawliet inquired sticking his thumb in his mouth and biting his nail.

Light stared sadly at the ground pulling at the grass. "Why'd you help me?"

Lawliet looked over at Light, "You're my friend."

"Don't say that! I'm not your friend! I killed you, Ryuzaki," Light was crying now. "I'm the idiot who thought he could clean the world up by killing criminals, but- but I ended up killing innocent people as well." Light held himself in his arms, "I foolishly thought I could be God…"

Lawliet sighed, "It's not your fault, Light- Kun. You yielded to the power of the Shinigami and became corrupt in your ways. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes." Lawliet was his same monotone self.

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Light muttered under his breath. "And now I am here. What's going to happen to me, Ryuzaki?"

"What do you mean?"

Light gulped, "I judged all those people trying to be God. Now that I'm here, what is God going to do to me?"

Lawliet embraced Light stroking his soft, auburn hair. At first Light was surprised, but he clutched Lawliet's arm. "It's going to be alright, Light," Lawliet whispered as Light cried into his baggy, white shirt. "I won't let them hurt you."

"Thank you, Ryzaki," Light said.

_He acts like a beaten child now that his pride is broken, _Lawliet thought._ So you finally show me your true colors, Light._ "Call me Lawliet here," Lawliet said. "It's my real name."

Light pulled out of the embrace studying Lawliet's face. "Lawliet…" Light said trying to place it with the man he knew for so many years as Ryuzaki.

Lawliet smiled slightly, "Yes?"

Light remembered every second of his time with Lawliet in a few short seconds_. How long had I been waiting for him to tell me his name? _Light thought. Light felt grief wash over him again. Light looked up at Lawliet as he gently brushed his black hair from his eyes. He felt a warm, happy feeling when he passed his hand from Lawliet's cheek to the ground. Light gave into his emotions as his lips gently brushed against Lawliet's.


	3. Chapter 3

Lol. I was writing this and after I re-read it I felt like I was reading FMA and Avatar:LA tee-hee!

No they don't have the same plot or story line. Just a new character. Wonder who it is? I'm not telling! ^.^

Lawliet looked at Light hardly recognizing the feelings going through his own mind. Light blushed, "Ummm… Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Ryu-I mean Lawliet, I just succumbed to my own weakness…" Light looked away at the swirling water, "I'll try to calm down. I just don't understand what's going on."

Lawliet smiled rubbing Light's hair as he stood up, "It's fine. You're just scared, that's all." _Even though that was strangly exhilarating, _Lawliet thought to himself. "Well, come on. We should get home before the watchers come."

"Watchers?" Light asked standing up brushing himself off as he did so.

"I'm not quite sure about this place. I don't know where we are. All I know is it's neither Heaven nor Hell. This place has a corrupt officer, Yamimaru. He runs this area like some kind of dictator. The watchers come out after curfew. Who knows what they'll do if they catch you here? Apparently, the last man didn't return." Lawliet pondered this for a moment.

"So they're keeping you here against your will?"

"Not really… They're trying to enforce laws upon us. I don't really understand why. To keep order possibly? They really feel strongly about making God happy, though he's never appeared since I've been here."

Light thought deeply about the information Lawliet was feeding him. "So, you haven't been probing people? That doesn't sound like the L I know."

"No one can get any dirt on them because they never existed. They were apparently formed by God himself to watch over souls while he contemplated their fate. I haven't seen anyone leave before."

"I see," A thought occurred to Light. He thought it was crazy, but wanted to see is Lawliet thought it was just as crazy. "So Lawliet, do you think God really exists?"

Lawliet started walking away turning this thought around in his head. After a moment he said, "Yes, but there's only a 2% chance at the moment."

Light smiled following behind him. It was good to see Lawliet again. He's always felt remorse when he realized he was dead. He killed him and couldn't change that. Although, he felt a spark flare when he saw him; he didn't know what feelings it carried. Light hadn't realized he stopped walking when he was thinking of this. He looked ahead seeing that Lawliet was gone. "Shit," Light muttered seeing that it was already getting dark. He knew how to get back to town, but he had no knowledge of Lawliet's home.

Light walked back into town. He wandered aimlessly though the street hoping to spot someone who looked like Lawliet. Light found himself back at Central Square no people this time. It actually was peaceful when he took in the awkward scenery. Light sighed taking in the night air.

That's right, night had fallen, but Light felt no worries. He felt content actually, relaxed. He walked towards a sign beside Central. _I wonder if there's a map around here? _Light pondered as he studied the dark signs.

Light felt odd after about five minutes not recovering any traces of a map. His chest felt like it was burning, like it was physically on fire! Light gripped his chest. He let out gasps that turned into harsh coughs. He tasted an irony taste in his mouth coughing it up as he saw it make dark splotches across the grass. Was that blood? Light felt the loss of his appendages. His knees crumpled to the ground. His fingers curled as he continued coughing up blood. _What's happening to me?_ Light thought terrified.

Lawliet wasn't alarmed by the silence as he continued to walk forward. _It's odd, though,_ Lawliet thought before reaching his house, _usually he tries to start a completion out of this and walks ahead of me._ Lawliet turned his head back about to shout something about Light's pace. Lawliet stopped. Where was Light? He couldn't have fallen behind could he?

Lawliet turned and started walking back in the same direction. He knew Light couldn't have been far. He traced his steps back towards Central Square. He heard coughing and gasping as someone chuckled in the background. Lawliet listened as he got closer.

"Go get Yamimaru," a deep, rasping voice said. "I'm gonna have some fun with this one." He heard a fluttering sound fade out in the background. The voice turned his attention to the person gasping. "So kid, looks like it's just you and me," Lawliet heard a crack as he approached the entrance to Central Square. He hid behind the section where he stood to make out what was going on.

Light screamed as his arms were being flexed back farther then they should've been. The figure behind him continued to laugh as he was in pain. "So you're the infamous kira? It's been a dream of mine to meet you in person ever since you appeared." The figure twisted his hands. This brought Light's head to face the figure by stretching awkwardly backwards. "You see, I have a rare talent too. I'm able to control someone without touching them. Of course, I don't have to worry about that name and face dilemma."

Light grit his teeth so that he wouldn't scream for his distorted limbs. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am Wrath," He smiled revealing his sharp white teeth, "one of the seven watchers. I'm here to protect the city from psychopaths like you." Wrath looked like a shadow. The only thing he revealed was his scarlet red, left eye. The right was masked with something unknown.

"Well I'm ready to take you on any time," Light smiled, even though it was obvious he was lying.

"Idiot," Lawliet said revealing himself from hiding. "Don't make threats when you know you've lost!" Lawliet walked to Wrath, "I'll be taking him with me, please." Wrath looked at Lawliet as if he were an idiot. Lawliet bit his thumb waiting for a response. He walked to Light untwisting him from the strange position. "The mind is a powerful thing, don't abuse it," Lawliet passed these words of wisdom to Wrath as he started to walk off.

"Stop, you bastard!" Wrath shouted about to force his mental strength at Lawliet. He curled his fingers as he walked closer towards Lawliet and Light.

"Get down," Lawliet pushing Light behind one of Central's pillars. The pillar collapsed sending random sized pieces of marble falling over them. Lawliet clutched one of the stones in his hand and threw it at Wrath.

Lawliet had really good aim, or at least really good luck. The stone hit Wrath in the eye. He fell back screaming clutching the left side of his face.

"Now's our chance," Lawliet shouted grabbing Light's hand. They ran in the direction of his house. Lawliet didn't look at Light he didn't want to see how that creep had mutilated him. They arrived to his house out of breath.

"Hey…" Light said trying to steady his throaty gasps, "Thanks for… what you did… back there… That guy was gonna murder me…"

"Just try not to wander off when I'm leading you somewhere. It's dangerous," Lawliet knocked at the door.

He heard an agitated groan in the background, and then muffled voices. A blonde haired man stood in front of them. He wore skin-tight leather clothes and bit into a piece of chocolate when he opened the door. He was surprised to see Light beside Lawliet and instantly shot him a deadly glare. He put his left hand over his hoister snarling.

Light gulped…

Me: Sorry the kiss didn't turn into something MORE! savin' that for later.

Lawliet: Is that a definate chance?

Me: More like 3%...

Light: YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH HIM?

Me: umm... hello? I said 3%! and you're the one who kissed him!

lolz have more up tomorrow hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

_Great another guy I killed,_ Light thought as he saw the man's cold blue eyes stare him down._ Wait, I remember him! He's the guy Takada killed the one dad failed to. What was his name again? Manwell? Michael?_

Lawliet stepped into the house, "Good evening, Mihael."

_Mihael! That's it Mihael Keehl. _Light took a step forward after L walked through the front door. Mello pulled his gun out of his Hoister and shot Light through the chest.

Light gripped his chest from impact. _I guess I deserved that,_ He thought. Light looked up at Mihael getting ready to dodge the next shot.

Lawliet rolled his eyes as he grabbed Light's arm. "Come on Mihael, put the gun away. Are you trying to kill someone?" Lawliet dragged Light through the front door. "This is my guest, Light Yagami."

"I know who he is," Mello snarled.

"Really?" Lawliet tried to sound as sarcastic as possible. "Then I won't have to worry about going through introductions." Lawliet started to walk off towards the back of the house, where his room lied. "Oh, and please don't shoot Light again. He's already spilled enough blood today." Lawliet disappeared with Light into his room.

"Wait Lawliet, I want some answers!" He was ignored.

Mihael was pissed off when he returned to his room. Mail was sitting on the floor playing Mario Brothers. He was in his same black and white striped shirt. His eyes hidden by a pair of yellow goggles. "C'mon you be Luigi," Mail said not making an effort to turn around.

"I can't believe what that bastard's done!" Mihael said sitting on his bed. He knew Mail wouldn't ask questions while he played his game. "He brought home a pet…"

This time Mail really was intrigued with what he had to say. "Really," He muttered, "what kind?"

"Light Yagami…" The words brought distaste to Mihael's mouth.

Mail froze. He paused his game turning to Mihael. "You're joking right? Kira was finially put to death?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Mihael stole one of Mail's cigarettes from his nightstand and lit it.

"And Lawliet decided to tame him?"

"Yeah…" Mihael breathed in the luscious smoke that pulled him farther and farther away from reality.

"You're pissed," Mail mentioned recognizing his friend's attitude.

"No really?"

Mail blushed trying to recover the conversation. An idea popped in his head. He smiled at Mihael maliciously, "Wanna have some fun?"

"What type of fun?" Mihael's eye brows arched. Mail had many different types of "fun". He would always say the same thing to him every day and Mihael always responded the same way. Mail's fun could either mean sex, video games, crank calling (no phones where they are now), and sometimes going for a stroll around town. Now, it was impossible to leave at night.

"Wanna mess with Lawliet and his new pet?"

"I'm listening," Mihael returned a smile at Mail running his fingers through his dark brown hair.

Yeah, I know this chapter was really short, but it's what midnight? and I wanted to just add this in to build up for what is to come. What are Matt and Mello planning? btw it feels so good getting to write Mello and not Mihael! I was writing and I was like Mihael I hate your name! I couldn't leave it Mello though right?

Any way... Mello and Matt are planning something for Light and L (Tee-hee i don't have to spell out their names!) but what? Hope Light doesn't get carried away with his emotions again...


	5. Chapter 5

Lawliet got some tea and returned to his room. He opened a porcelain cup one his dresser that contained sugar cubs in it greedily filling it to his hearts delight. He then sat in bed studying the area around him.

It was a very large space with cherry wood floor boards. Lawliet had one white bed pushed against one of the white walls that was to the right of the door. There was a night stand beside his bed that had a lamp on it. A desk sat up against the wall where the door was. The door was to the left of the desk. A dresser was to the right of the door, so that he could have everything he needed when he walked in.

There weren't any electrical equipment, besides the lamp and light switch, in his room. No one was supposed to have any electrical devices, like TV, computers, etc. However, Mail had somehow managed to sneak his video games? Maybe God favored people?

_Knock. Knock._

Lawliet looked up at his door. He set his tea down and went to open it. Mihael was there looking sadly down at the ground.

"Mihael, you're up late?" Lawliet was studying the object in Mihael's hands.

Mihael held up a small cake with a single strawberry on top. "I brought this for Light, can I speak to him?"

"He's in the shower right now," Lawliet muttered trying to figure out the situation.

"I talked to Mail about what was happening and he said I over reacted. I've been thinking and I feel he's right." Mihael held out the cake, "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Lawliet took the cake into his own hands and slightly smiled, "Thank you for realizing your mistake." Lawliet set the cake on his dresser then closed the door. Behind it Mihael chuckled quietly returning to his room.

Lawliet stared at the cake with some child-like wonder. _Hmm… I wonder if Light would mind me tasting it? He doesn't really likes sweets, so maybe he won't mind. _Lawliet sat up looking around his room. _First I need a fork and a plate._

Lawliet left the room for a moment and returned with two plates and two forks. He thought Light might like to eat with him once he got done with is shower. Lawliet took a large piece of the cake for himself taking the strawberry with him.

He settled down in bed again burying his fork into the cakes soft center. It tasted really sweet like strawberries. Something inside Lawliet felt strange. He looked up licking his fork realizing how dry his throat was.

* * *

Light gently scrubbed his head making sure to clean it nicely. He wondered where everyone else was. Ryuk, Mikami, Takada… they all helped him in some way. Even though, Light still thought they were completely useless. He wondered what they were being treated like if he was chained up and beaten and there was probably more to come.

He really wanted to know what became of his pride. He used to have so much of it and now it was gone. Was he really going to give up that easily? A broken God of the new world…

Light cut off his shower quickly drying off. It felt good not having the smell of blood and sweat on him. Light wrapped a towel around himself stepping out of the shower. He heard a thud from outside the door.

"Lawliet, what are you doing?" Light asked himself. Light opened the door to Lawliet's room. Lawliet was collapsed on the floor. "Are you alright?"

Lawiet's breathing was rather hoarse and ragged. "I'm fine… I just was trying to get some water and tripped."

"Are you sure you're okay," Light asked helping Lawliet up. "You look really pale."

Lawliet had sweat dripping from his face. "I'm fine. Will you go get me some water? The cups are in the cabinet above the dishwasher."

Light left and returned with a glass of water. "Here," Light said handing it to Lawliet.

Lawliet grabbed the glass greedily letting the cold liquid run down his throat. Lawliet finished the glass very quickly, but instead of feeling better he felt worse. Lawliet grasped his throat coughing.

Light had no clue what was going on. He looked around and saw the half eaten cake on Lawliet's dresser. "Where'd this come from?"

"M-Mihael…" Lawliet looked pleading towards Light. He didn't know what was happening to his body.

Light thought for a moment trying to figure out what could be going on. Another idea formed in his head that Light thought was too crazy for words. Light sat on Lawliet's bed. "I want to see something," Light said. "To see if my hypothesis is right." Light rubbed a hand against Lawliet's crouch. It was rock hard.

"…ah…" Lawliet breathed when Light touched him.

Light put a hand up Lawiet's shirt. "Nipples are hard as well," Light studied moving his hands along Lawliet's chest.

"Light… stop…" Lawliet pleaded his face blushing red.

Light pressed his lips against Lawliet getting an interesting reaction from his tongue, "Sorry Lawliet, not this time."

Light pulled off Lawliet's shirt. Lawliet didn't put up a fight for some reason. His body was reacting Light's touch and he felt tired. Light licked around Lawiet's nipple before biting it.

"…AAA…" Lawliet yelled making Light smile. Light had a VERY skilled mouth.

Light started shaking off Lawliet's pants not making an effort to remove his mouth from Lawliet's nipple. Light's hand stroked Lawliet's sex as he licked Lawliet's neck. Then, Light lowered himself to Lawliet's waist licking at the tip then shoving Lawiet's sex in his mouth.

Lawliet held in a gasp. He grit his teeth. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He groaned when Light inserted two fingers into him. "…Light… stop that hurts!"

"Don't worry, it'll feel good in a minute." Light moved his fingers studying Lawliet's face and reactions. He moved his fingers up-

"…ah… right there, Light!" Lawliet groaned burying his face in his pillow. Light removed his towel tossing it off the bed. He held Lawliet's legs up as he thrust himself into Lawliet. Lawliet screamed giving Light the satisfaction of seeing his face.

Light continued to stroke Lawliet's sex with his hand. Light leaned forward and kissed Lawliet. Their tongues competing for dominance, though it was clear Light had the upper hand. Lawliet dug his nails into Light's back. Lawliet seriously couldn't take it anymore and with one last gasp he released himself letting his white seed spill on Light's chest.

Light continued to thrust into Lawliet until he was released as well. He fell beside Lawliet both panting and gasping. Light looked at Lawliet, who had fallen asleep. Light was about to get up when he felt Lawliet's arms wrap around his waist. Light placed his arm around Lawliet's shoulder in response as he drifted to sleep.

I wonder if I have to put a disclaimer before every chapter? Oh well. I don't own Death Note. *sigh* I only wish...

Light: Look who's the pet now *chuckle*

L: *sigh* It's not my fault! Mello drugged me!

Me: wow...

OMG! I so needed inspiration for this chapter so I went up to my mom and was like "Mom can I have some cake?" It was sooo good! Chocolate Yumm! ~ 3 lol. but everything else was spontanious (did i spell correctly?). Oh well... I enjoy writing these...


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Mail smiled brightly at Mihael, "So how did the pet sleep last night?"

"I think the pet slept fine. It's the owner I'm worried about." Mihael tried to hear if anything was happening on the other side of the wall. "I've never heard Lawliet scream like that before."

Mail stopped, "So you mean Lawliet ate the cake?"

"Yeah, should have known. That bastard's never been able to turn down something sweet."

"So our plan failed?" Mail glumly sat next to Mihael on his bed. "Damn it! So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna let it end like this."

_Knock. Knock._

Mihael opened the door and saw Light standing in the doorway. He was in his black slacks and one of Lawliet's white shirts. Light looked at Mihael with a knowing glance. "There was an aphrodisiac in the cake wasn't there?"

Mihael blushed, "W-what are you talking about? Where is Lawliet anyway?"

"He's sleeping," Light glared at Mihael. "I know we have some bad blood between us, but I'm willing to forget that. I don't want you to do anything to Lawliet."

Mihael snarled, "I'm not doing anything to him! That cake was ment for you—" Mihael caught himself.

"For me? For what reason?" Light studied Mihael's face for a moment, "You were gonna get me to rape him weren't you?"

"Shut up! Lawliet doesn't need someone like you! You killed all those people and betrayed him! I will never forgive you." Mihael slammed the door in Light's face leaving him in a familiar feeling. Guilt still eating at him, but the night with Lawliet gave him confidence. And with confidence came pride.

Light felt him smirk. He wanted to figure out how to forget. How to take it all back. He lowered his head blocking out all of his past relations. Forgetting Kira and all the things along with him except for the people with him now, but failed to block out the past.

Light sighed making his way up to Lawliet's room. Lawliet was still asleep curled up in a ball gently nestled under the covers. Light's fingers passed through his hair. _I guess I have to find favor with God in order for that to happen…_

Light stared out one of the open windows seeing the people walking along the streets. It was amazing how many houses there were. How many people were here? Where was here? What was going to happen when God finds out that a carrier of a Death Note was free?

Light tried to stop asking himself those questions and get on with his life after death. He couldn't get over that. "An eternity of pain and misfortune," Light muttered, "yeah right, Ryuk." Light thought for a moment. "I'd like to meet this 'God'."


	7. Chapter 7

Mihael was at Light and Lawliet's door putting on one of his fake smiles. Light was surprised to see him since he was pissed when he left him. "Hi Light! Is Lawliet still sleeping?"

"Yes…" Lawliet had been sleeping for quite a while. It was already past noon.

"Okay good," Mihael removed the smile from his face. "Look I won't forgive you, but I'll go through with this. If this is what Lawliet wants then who am I to get in his way? So I'm going to invite you guys to go out with me and Mail today. I'm going to try and do this for him."

Light smiled, "Thank you. I'd hate to see you over work yourself trying to please us."

Mihael snarled, "Look don't try to be a smart-ass. I know what type of person you are, Light."

"How can you be so sure?" Light smiled, "After all, I didn't really kill you. Takada did. I was just calling the shots."

"Which is why I hate you more than her! You're the type of monster Lawliet used to talk about… and now he's finially been eaten by it. I don't know what you're planning, but I promise you. If you hurt Lawliet then I will make the rest of your days a living hell."

"I have no intentions of hurting, Lawliet," Light sighed, "only myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only time will tell." Light looked at Mihael curiously, "Do you believe in God?"

Mihael growled as he walked off. Light looked curiously towards him as he disappeared behing a corner.

"Light?" Lawliet said. Light walked over to Lawliet sitting on his bed. Lawliet took Light's hand, "Did last night actually happen?"

Light smiled, "Yes. L finially overcame Kira."

"What do you mean by that," Lawliet was still a little dizzy.

"I mean you finally tamed me." Light pressed his lips against Lawliet's.

"I'm still sore," Lawliet said pulling away from Light.

"Oh God, don't tell me you're a virgin!"

Lawliet smiled, "No, but I haven't exactly slept with a guy before."

Light blushed on the topic that he'd been his first "guy partner". "Well, I hope you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I am. I don't know what came over me."

_Oh, I know,_ Light thought. He'd been well aware of the effects of aphrodisiacs. He didn't tell Lawliet that though.

Light stood up. "Well get up. We're going out with Mihael and some guy named Mail today."

Lawliet stretched as he got out of bed. He started gathering his clothes. "Mail is Mihael's partner and best friend. He contributed to the kidnapping of Takada and was shot by the police." Lawliet zipped up his baggy jeans.

"I don't remember seeing any files on him."

"He was unknown to the world. Mail had a very good heart, though." Lawliet slipped on his long sleeved shirt. "Well, let's head out."

Lawliet walked down the stairs. "Mihael, you ready to go out?"

Miheal was sitting in the living room with Mail on the couch. Mail sat up blushing slightly. "Yeah, you sleep well?"

"Mmm…" Lawliet rubbed his eyes. Light was behind him now. "So where'd you want to go?" Lawliet sat on the couch. "Not clubbing again, I hope."

"Clubbing?" Light asked, "You mean there's clubs here?"

"Yeah, and they keep dragging me to them."

"No, I'm not talking about it like that. God approves clubs?"

"And alcohol some even have hookers."

"What?" Light was incredulous to this new information. "So apparently it's a sin on Earth, but it's okay here?"

"I guess. Most people spend the day pleasuring themselves," Mello said taking a bite of his chocolate.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe God's trying to trying to let everyone have some fun before we go to our permanent locations."

"Maybe everyone here is full of shit," Light muttered under his breath.

"We can go to that place we went to last week. You remember Mail?"

"Yeah I think so. Is that the one that was pitch black that was filled with—"

"—No clubs!" Lawliet said.

"Fine," Mello sighed. "We can just go to a sit-down place or something."

"Okay, let's go!" Mail said hooking on to Mello's arm.

Lawliet got off the couch and walked towards Light, "To Akai Kage!"

Light looked apprehensively, but followed Lawliet out the door. Mihael and Mail trailed behind them. Light could feel Mihael's eyes burning a hole into his skull.

Ya! Randomness that leads to something I promise! Now my little series of questions:

Me: So Light, you consider your self the pitcher?

Light: *snuggles L* That's right.

L:Huh? Pitcher?

Me: What about the Matt x Mello thing?

Matt: Well obviously I'm the pitcher!

Mello: The hell you are! I'm obviously the more dominant character...

Matt: That's not what you say when we're alone...

Me: O.O...

L: Um... Excuse me but what do you mean by Pitcher?

Light: I'll explain it all tonight.

I get bored so I write these things the bottom! Ya! RANDOM SCENES! But what happens when they visit Akai Kage (Red Shade)? I don't reveal the future! I'm so evil! MWUAHAHAAHAA! jk. but I'm seriously not telling...


	8. Chapter 8

Akai Kage was a dark place with dimmed lights. The tables sat low to the ground but not exactly like the Japanese tables from old stories. Miheal and Mail sat on one side and Light and Lawliet the other. There was an empty stage in the center of the entire floor.

"Oh, I forgot they had karaoke here," Lawliet said getting comfortable in his seat. Eyes glanced at him in a confused mocking sort of way.

"Yeah, maybe we can hear you sing later," Light joked but this made Lawliet blush.

Mihael turned to look at the drink selection. "I'm going to get some sake you guys want anything?"

"Get me one, Mihael," Mail said.

"I'm fine at the moment," Lawliet said. "Hmm… do they have any tea?"

"I'll check it out," Mihael turned and started walking away.

"Mihael, you forgot to ask Light if he wanted anything," Lawliet called.

_Well that's the point, idiot!_ Mihael turned to look at Light. "What do you want?"

"I'm fine," Light smirked crossing his arms. It was entertaining to see Mihael go through his mood swings.

Mihael brought back everyones drinks. "Sorry Lawliet, they wouldn't give me any extra sugar." Mihael handed him his tea.

"Not a problem," Lawliet said pulling out a small bag that had six white cubes in it.

"You bring sugar out in public, Lawliet?" Light asked.

"Only to be prepared for a situation like this. I miss my old home. Watari would make me all kinds of sweet things so I wouldn't have to worry about things like this."

"Hey, where is Watari?" Light just realized he wasn't here.

"He went to stay with his wife and child that died before he met me. He offered for me to come but I declined."

"I see."

Mihael took a big swig from the bottle of sake in front of him. "You're sure you don't want anything Light? Or did you have too much to eat _last night_?" Mihael gave him a smug grin, "I kmow Lawliet can be a lot to handle, but you should really drink something."

"I'll try not to. You might try to slip me some more drugs," Light said blankly.

Lawliet's eyebrow arched, "Drugs?"

"What do you care?" Mihael said ignoring Lawliet, "You didn't even taste the cake!"

"But it was intended for me…"

"What the hell is your problem?" Mihael said almost letting his emotions get the better of him.

"I don't have a problem. You're the one PMS-ing about everything!"

Mihael jumped up grabbing Light by his shirt collar. People started to take notice of them now. "You got a problem with me?"

Light was getting annoyed. "No, but I'm getting tired of you mouthing off at everything! Please for once, just shut the hell up!"

Mihael's gaze lowered. "You got some nerve!" He started to draw back his fist. Mail got up and started pulling them apart.

"That's enough," He said to both of them.

Lawliet stayed in his seat trying to come to a conclusion about the situation. Lawliet's eyes got wider than their original state. "You gave me aphrodisiacs!" His voice had a hint of surprise in it.

The atmosphere changed in the area. Everyone started getting excited.

"Well, they weren't meant for you! Remember I told you to give the cake specifically to Light, but no! You had to eat it!"

"Don't yell at him for your mistake!" Light yelled as he was released from Mihael's grip.

"Shut the f—" Mihael started before Mail brushed his lips against his cheek. The girls staring at the scene squealed excitedly.

"Calm down, Mihael," Mail said. "What have I told you about controlling your temper?" Mihael blushed. "C'mon sit down." Mail lowered Mihael down beside him. Light took his seat as well.

Light's gaze flickered towards Lawliet. Lawliet's eyes remained wide as he started biting his thumb nail. "You okay, Lawliet?"

"I'm fine," He muttered deep in thought.

Mihael and Light both gave off angry glances at each other. They hardly recognized the shadowy figure in purple robes approaching them. He smiled a face smile you'd get from a doctor or receptionist.

"Hello Lawiet," The figure smiled.

Lawliet's gaze flickered towards the figure. His eyes automatically lowered as he slowly lowered his head as a greeting. "Yamimaru…"

Haha! I enjoyed writing this! I love it when Light and Mello fight especially when they're in public! When Matt kissed him I was compelled to write *Girls squeel from the fires of moe!* lol. but getting back to the subject... O.O what's up with Yamimaru showing up at random places? STALKER!

And L is so cute and inoscent!


	9. Chapter 9

Message from me: Sorry 4 not uploading yesterday. My computer got a virus and I ended up having to delete everything. I hate Mangafox! everytime I go on it my computer gets screwed in someway. lol. but it's not going to be the usual 4 chapters a day now. I have to think up the last chapter and also other issues are keeping me from writing all day, which I don't want to give out at the moment. but I'm stillgoing to upload these stories so don't worry! READ ON!

"I'd never expect to see you in a place like this," Lawliet said.

"Oh you think I'm here because I want to be? Nonsense. I'm here to give out a little present." Yamimaru smiled handing Light a purple piece of paper.

Light made out the red lettering. It was a red circle with strange markings around it. Light remembered seeing it after he died. "I know what this is…"

"Really, then you know what becomes of this? Becomes of you?"

"Of course," Light said lifting his pants near the ankle slightly. On the side of his ankle was the same red mark, "I already bare my mark."

Yamimaru stared at Light distastefully. He noticed something different about him. Something in his attitude. He turned back to Lawliet, "God is going to permit you to keep your pet a little while longer. We have to get prepared for what is to come."

Light hated how everything here made no sense. He was really displeased about what was going on. What's up with everyone around him? Why's it like this?

"I'll try my best to keep him out of trouble," Lawliet said before Yamimaru walked off.

Yamimaru could only stand a few moments being in the site of "common souls". He detested their lustful, sinful eyes. He hated their arrogance and pride. He hated everything about them. And he hated God himself for making him reduced to such a level.

Lawliet looked at Light, "So, what's the mark for?"

Light stood up. "I'm leaving," he said pushing in his chair as he walked out the door.

"Light, wait!" Lawliet said chasing after him.

Light waited when he was outside. His face showed the hatred in his heart.

"What is it?"

"It's a curse," He paused, "for those who've ever used a Death Note. It means God is constantly watching me so that he can take me where ever it is I'm going."

Lawliet realized the constant fear Light was in. He wrapped his arms around Light's waist. "Don't worry," He said into Light's back. "I told you before. I won't let them hurt you." Light clutched Lawliet's hand.

Mihael and Mail were soon outside. "You guys alright?" Mail asked.

Mihael scoffed at the two people. "You guys are really gonna let that bastard get to you like that?"

"We're fine," Light said. "We were just talking."

"I think we're going to head home," Lawliet said pulling at Light's arm.

"Aw C'mon!" Mail shouted, "You just got out here!"

"Yeah, I'd hate to be the reason you leave," Light said.

What was up with him? Lawliet knew something was out of the norm but what? He could usually read Light like an open book, but he couldn't when he was given information that he had no knowledge of. Especially in this place.

"I just want to go home," Lawliet said trying to search Light's eyes for something. "If you want to go out and do something with them go right ahead." Lawliet started walking to him house feeling the soft grass between his toes with each step. The one thing he loved was that he didn't have to wear shoes. His thoughts strayed when Light was beside him.

"Are you okay, Lawliet?"

"I should be asking the same thing to you," Lawliet muttered not making an effort to look at Light.

"What are you talking about?"

"Light's been acting strange since I got up," Lawiet bit his thumb. "He is planning something no doubt. It makes me feel sad since he won't talk to me."

"Lawliet," Light said brushing his hair, "don't worry. You don't need to get involved with what I'm planning."

"I'm not saying I'll get involved. I'm saying I want you to tell me what you're planning."

"No, because you'll just try to come with me and then I'll have to worry about taking care of you."

"I can take care of myself," Lawliet said giving him a knowing look. "You know I'm not weak and I'm smart and I'm good with strategy and—"

"—I know, okay? I know, but it's my business."

Lawliet pushed Light against the wall that was in front of their house. He pressed his lips against Light's getting the very reaction he expected. Light gripped his shirt trying to force his tongue into his mouth. Lawliet wasn't going to let him take him that easily. He pulled away from Light after a few moments, "Tell me!"

Light sighed looking at Lawliet in annoyance. "I wanna meet God… and he knows it." Light let himself in Lawliet's house. He offered for Lawliet to sit with him in the living area. Lawliet accepted and let Light continue his story. "This mark is also a portal. Something that's supposed to pull me through Nothingness. I've yet to depart to my final 'resting place' I guess you would call it, so I'm restless. I don't like this place at all and I know something is up. I want to get to the bottom of whatever is going on here. "

Lawliet took in all of what Light was saying. "I understand what you're saying. I want to join you."

"No, didn't I just say I didn't want you to get involved?"

"That was before I knew what you were planning. I want to see how corruption manipulates a place like this. It seems interesting enough."

Light rolled his eyes, "I don't want to have to worry about every step you make."

Lawliet looked at Light with slight annoyance, "Idiot, I know this place better than you. You definitely could use my help."

"But—"

Lawliet moved a little closer to Light. "Please," He said staring at him their faces were almost at touching distance.

Light glowered, "You don't play fair." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"If it means that I get to come along then I don't care."

"…Yeah you can come," Light didn't meet Lawliet's eyes.

Lawliet smiled, "Thank you. Now do you wish for me to continue?" Light looked somewhat confused until Lawliet kissed him. Lawliet allowed Light's tongue to move with his this time. Light's hands pushed up Lawliet's shirt making Lawliet shudder. "You're a bit hasty aren't you?"

Light licked the apple of Lawliet's throat, "Do you want me to stop?" Light wasn't waiting for an answer as he continued to lift Lawliet's shirt.

Mail was trailing behind Mihael, "Wonder what's up with them?"

"Who knows? I could care less."

"Liar," Mail smiled pulling out a cigarette.

"I can kind of guess what they're doing," Mihael glared downward kicking the ground below him.

"I doubt that's it. Light seemed to be acting stranger than usual and Lawliet's probably probing him. You know how Lawliet is." Mail inhaled the soft, warm smoke exhaling it through his nose.

"Well isn't that great?" Mihael muttered not caring.

"I must admit you've been acting strange too. I never thought I'd see you start a fight at Akai Kage. "Mail laughed, "You really are letting your emotions talk for you."

Mihael was feeling his anger rise, "So what? At least I'm honest!"

Mail embraced him, "I know and that's what I love about you… So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," Mihael said turning around. "I guess we should be getting back home. It's getting late anyway, unless you want to do something, Mail."

"No I'm fine. Let's go home." Mail said putting an arm around Mihael's shoulder.

"…Light, we shouldn't be… doing this here… What if… Mihael and Mail… come home?" Lawliet said with his head buried in the hard wood floor. His hands were clawing at the ground.

"… They won't now… lift your hips more…" Light said from behind Lawliet.

Lawliet did as he was told and felt a sharp stinging in his abdomen when Light thrust himself into him. "…Ah… feels good…"

Light kissed Lawliet's neck, "…Told you, you'd like it…" Lawliet winced each time Light thrust into him. His fingers curled into balls. "…You're so cute, Lawliet…"

Lawliet felt closer to breaking each second. It felt pleasurable, but painful. Hot, yet disgusting. Lawliet couldn't control his breathing and felt his release coming. "…ugh… Light… I'm going to cum…"

Light smiled, "…Then cum…" His hands began stroking Lawliet's sex.

Lawliet felt saliva escape his mouth. He felt embarrassed to be in this type of situation with Light. He released himself letting his seed spill into Light's hand and the floor.

Light licked his fingers but didn't release himself from Lawliet. "… I could… do this for hours…" Lawliet made another pleading face. "…I'm glad… I'm the only one who can… make you look like this… Lawliet's mine…"

Lawliet shivered.

Lawliet's eyes flew open when he heard movement on the other side of the door. "…Light!..." Lawliet knew it was no use to stop him, but knew he had to do something.

Mihael opened the door. "I don't know, it still seems stu—" Mihael stopped seeing Light on the now blushing Lawliet. They looked up frozen.

Mail walked in pushing Mihael forward, "Well, don't stand in the door way—" Mail studied the situation not making an effort to continue speaking.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mihael yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell is going on here?" Mihael yelled.

Light rolled his eyes as he stood up. He started to pull on his pants.

Lawliet sat up, "I told you."

"So what? You were right yet again," Light muttered in annoyance.

"I'm just saying that this would've been easier if you would've taken me to my room. Then, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not like they would've heard heard us." Light picked up his shirt and walked out the room. "I'm going to bed."

"The hell you are," Mihael yelled. "Get your ass in here!"

"Mihael," Mail said, "maybe we should let them talk like this in private." Mail really hated conflict and tried to stay out of it.

Mihael glared at him, "Yeah and we can let this continue, and just waltz out of the room like it's no big deal!"

"But Mihael, it isn't a big deal…"

"The hell it's not!"

Lawliet started picking up his clothes. He started walking towards his room. "I'm going to check on Light."

"Oh no—" Mihael started.

Mail covered his mouth. "Sounds good!" Mail removed his hand after he left.

"What the hell, Mail?"

"You should really learn how to control your temper. Just leave them alone for a while and forget about everything."

"Yeah you can forget everything. That image will be burned in my head for all eternity!"

"I don't have a problem with it. I mean, this place is just to insure our own pleasurable desires for a certain period of time." Mail walked to his room. "Ya' wanna come in?" He said opening the door.

Mihael followed him down the hall.

* * *

Light was curled up slightly. He breathed softly as his eyes quickly closed. _So he went to sleep afterall, _Lawliet thought as he set his clothes in his dresser.

Lawliet wouldn't sleep tonight. He'd already slept so much during the day. He thought he slept so long because his insomnia kept him up most of the nights and he used up so much energy. He understood that he wasn't going to sleep tonight. Lawliet had slept enough for about three weeks in his opinion. However, that amount would probably be reduced since he used up a lot of energy just now.

Lawliet sat on the edge of the bed petting Light's head. He hugged his legs to him think about the future._ What's_ _going to happen to me and Light? If there is a God how will he feel if we try to oppose him? Well that's an easy answer, Lawliet… _Lawliet placed his thumb over his mouth. The thought of meeting God intrigued him. A new question started forming in his head.

"Hey Light?" Lawliet whispered. He felt the bed shift some meaning Light was listening. "When are we leaving?"

Light's eyes remained closed. He softly breathed, "Tomorrow night…" Light didn't get much sleep the previous night. He was very tired and knew he should at least be physically prepared for what's to come.

Lawliet continued to let his mind drift. He was trying to figure out what types of things they should take. "I suppose we shall have to pack in the morning."

"Yeah…" Light said trying to snuggle against Lawliet.

Lawliet let himself lay beside Light to give Light pleasure. He shivered when Light wrapped his arms around him. "You're cold…"

Light buried his head in Lawliet's arm. "…mmm…"

Lawliet sighed staring at him. He actually did look cute. He looked like a little kid almost. Lawliet thought it was funny that this innocent looking boy who now held him in his arms was once plotting to kill him. He knew that part would be difficult to forget, but he would somehow be able to manage. Light did beat him right? However, he still lost the game to Near.

Lawliet ran his fingers through Light's hair. "I love you, Light," Lawliet muttered softly.

Light's grip around Lawliet tightened. "I love you too, Lawliet…" Light replied drifting deeper off to sleep.

All things that would be settled would start tomorrow.

Wow... another short chapter . yeah I know lame!

lolz but I'm working with the ending trying to figure out the type of ending I want because there are so many different ways to end this!

What's up with Light being the pitcher? In my own opinion anyone can be the pitcher as long as it has a good plotline around it. The only reason I made Light the pitcher was because I've always believed that Light's pride wouldn't allow him to be taken away by L. That's why L was the first person to say 'I love you' because Light didn't want to admit it since L was his greatest enemy... Then L was the "catcher"(I guess you could say that) because he doesn't seem like the type to start stuff with people. And he doesn't seem to be used to physical and intamate relationships with people. but I love both of them!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow. I haven't been on in a while. Srry! I went to the beach for a while and they didn't have Wi Fi .

Light woke up early, about eight o'clock. Lawliet was beside him waiting for him. "Morning," Light yawned giving Lawliet a quick kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" Lawliet asked stepping out of bed.

Light stretch while eyeing Lawliet's bare skin. "Mmm… Very well."

Light crawled a little till he reached the edge of the bed his eye still staring at Lawiet. Lawliet pulled on some blue boxers followed by a pair of blue jeans. He noticed Light after he buttoned his pants. "What are you doing?"

"Watching," Light replied smugly.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Light thinking of how innocent and naïve Lawliet was. He wasn't paying attention when Lawliet walked up to the bed. Lawliet pulled Light up to his knees and placed his lips softly on Light. Light responded quickly to the kiss opening his mouth. Lawliet lined Light's lips with is tongue to tease Light. This made Light impatient as he let his own tongue twirl with Lawliet.

Light chuckled in his mind. _What going on with you, Light? He seems more interested in sex than anything else, and if I know Light he likes to take on certain situations head on and not get side tracked. So why now? _Lawliet began stroking Light's sex. Light groaned biting Lawliet's neck. _He's really cute once I think about it, but I know something's wrong. He's planning something, I know it. It must be something he's trying to avoid… like seeing God, but having sex with me isn't going to solve that. What can sex do to avoid… _Lawliet's eyes flashed open._ Unless…_

Light gasped. He gripped Lawliet's arms tightly. Lawliet looked at Light's face. He was right. "Light, I know what you're planning…" Light's eyes flashed open. Lawiet immediately stopped his hand. He pulled it up licking his fingers. "I'm not going to be swept away so easily and I'm not staying home."

Light's eyes stared widely at Lawliet. He let his words sink in then glared. _Damn it._ "You're not going!" Light said getting off the bed. He began pulling on his tight shorts then his slacks. He put on one of Lawliet's shirts looking back at Lawliet.

Lawliet was standing behind him, so Light was surprised. Lawliet stared blankly at Light, "Now it's my turn to watch you."

Light glared._ Damn him._ Light threw Lawliet's shirt in his face. "Stop it. I know what you're doing."

Lawliet pulled the shirt over his head. "What am I doing? Am I doing something to upset you, Light? You certainly weren't protesting a few minutes ago."

_DAMN HIM!_ "You're trying to be cute so that I'll give in and let you come. Well, I'm not."

"Who said anything about letting me come?" Lawliet said walking a little closer to Light. "In my opinion, you're over thinking this Light."

_DAMN HIM TO FUCKING HELL! He's seriously teasing me. Damn. He's good at this game better than I thought. I can't give in-No, I won't! He just loves to see me battling inside myself. But he does look cute trying to act innocent._ "Shut up," Light said to Lawliet and his thoughts.

Lawliet sighed, "Look Light, I'm going. Not just for you, but for myself as well. I know you don't want me too, but I know Central better than anyone else. You'll need a lot more help than just locations I'm sure. Let me come with you." Lawliet wondered what Light was thinking although he probably could guess. "Don't make me beg because the idea doesn't sound appealing to me."

Light chuckled, _He wouldn't. I know Lawliet, he wouldn't._

"Alright," Lawliet said getting on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Light's waist. He turned his head so he wouldn't see Light's eyes. "Will you let me go?" Lawliet remained monotone and looked at Light after he said that.

Lights caramel colored eyes shined. _Damn, he got me. _"How can you do this so easily?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stuff like this. I thought you had more pride than this."

"I lost my pride a long time ago. And if it's you it doesn't matter. If it gets you to say yes then it's good for me. However, I have other methods that might work." Lawliet licked the bulge in Light's pant.

Light was still not used to Lawliet touching him. It felt good, but he didn't understand what was going through Lawliet's mind when he did it. At least when he did it to him Lawliet would scream or groan and show some emotion.

Lawliet started tracing the zipper of his slacks with his pants. "So, what's your answer? I can continue."

"That's an underhanded move even for you, Lawliet." Light said pulling Lawliet up on his feet.

"Be happy you're the one who made me do it."

"I'm still not happy about letting you go, but it can't be helped."

Lawliet looked up at Light with big eyes, "And it would make me happy."

Light could feel himself blush. _He's going to push me off the edge. I can't control myself any longer. _Light kissed Lawliet hungrily trying to satisfy himself. Light's hands gripped Lawiet's shirt as his hips started to grind into Lawliet.

Lawliet panted pushing Light away. "I just got dressed, Light. I don't want to do it again."

"Way to kill the mood I'm in."

"You'll get over it. C'mon do we have to pack or anything."

"I guess we should plan and get ready for what's to happen. I wasn't planning on leaving till night anyway."

"Guess we need some to take some cake, too."

Light rolled his eyes, "Yes, we wouldn't want you to throw yourself into hysteria because you've been deprived of your precious cake."

"Yes that would be bad," Lawliet said leaving the room.

_Are you kidding me?_ Light stared blankly at the door. He seriously didn't know how to react around Lawliet.

Lawliet looked back into the room, "Light, wanna come have some cake with me?"

Light smiled, "Yeah." He guessed that's why he loved Lawliet so much. Light put his arm around Lawliet's shoulder.

They began to enter the living area where Mail was playing some type of video game. "Oh, great you're up. I wouldn't go into the kitchen. Mihael's been in there all morning."

"Guess he's really upset about last night," Lawliet said inhaling the strong scent of cigarettes from Mail's direction. Mail was on his third pack of cigarettes.

"Yeah and I guess I made him made too. I was trying to calm him down."

Lawliet nodded, _So Mail's depressed. _"Don't eat yourself up over it. You know how Mihael is."

Mail nodded not taking his eyes from the screen.

Lawliet walked to the kitchen door. Mihael was biting into a bar of chocolate. He glared at Lawliet and Light as they entered.

Lawliet cut two slices of strawberry shortcake, hold the aphrodisiacs, and gave one to Light. Light sat in the chair farthest from Mihael Lawliet sat next to him. Lawiet handed Light a cup of tea before sitting down. Lawliet started throwing in multiple cubes of sugar into his tea.

Light lifted his fork to his mouth. "It's really sweet, isn't it?"

"It's good." Lawliet lifted a strawberry to his lips.

"Funny it tastes kind of like you do." Light lifted another bite into his mouth. "Although I'd much prefer you," Light blank twirled his fork in the air.

"I'm flattered," Lawliet said scooping up some whipped cream with his tongue.

Light looked at the strawberry on his cake. He put it on Lawliet's plate. "I don't really like sweets all that much."

Lawliet stared brightly at the strawberry. His eyes were big and bright.

_He's like a kid. _Light thought placing his cheek in hand without realizing it. _He really is cute._

Lawliet realized Light was staring at him, "What? Do I have cream on my face or something?"

Mihael was shaking in anger. "No but I see something."

"Really? You think you can get it off?" Lawliet said stretching out his neck. Mihael spied the bite marks.

"Forget it," Mihael sighed biting back into his chocolate.

Lawliet turned back to Light. "Mail sure was upset."

"Could you tell? I thought I was the only one who noticed."

"Yeah, he never freely smokes all those cigarettes—"

"What do you know?" Mihael growled, "It's none of your business. What happens is between us."

"Mihael you're acting like a child," Lawliet said sipping his tea.

"Like I care better than prancin' about in the lovey dovey state you're in." Then Mihael's gaze became sinister, "I heard you guys talking in your room this morning. "

lol. I had to have some music while writing this so I pulled out one of my Queen CDs and the whole time during the begining I was playing 'A Crazy Little Thing Called Love' and I wasn't really listening to it till I realized it. Then when L got on his knees 'I Want It All' started playing and busted out laughing. I was trying to immagine Light singing in his head, "I want it all! I want it all! I want it all! And I want it now." lol


	12. Chapter 12

_Great, _Light thought angrily.

"You're gonna start a riot or something, aren't you?" Mihael asked.

_We might considering all the people finding out._ "No," Light's good mood was killed. _Now I have to plan further._ "We're going to see God."

Lawliet made no effort to speak. After all, this was Light's plan he was going to go along with it till he figured something more interesting occurred. He all ready knew what was going to happen. Mihael had a very predictable nature at certain times, and this happened to be one of those times.

"Okay, whatever. I want in," Mihael said grabbing another piece of chocolate from the cabinet above the sink.

"Excuse me?" Light was getting angrier. "If you heard us talking then you should know that I don't want Lawliet to go."

"Oh, I'm sure I can offer the same amount of leverage as Lawliet," Mihael had a smug grin on his face as he unwrapped the chocolate bar.

Light blushed slightly looking at Lawliet. Lawliet remained the same eating his cake. However, Lawliet did have a little more color on his cheeks than usual. "I don't know what you're talking about," Light said trying to look innocent.

" 'Don't make me beg because the idea doesn't sound appealing to me. However, if it gets you to say yes then it's good for me. However, I have other methods that might work.' " Mihael smiled at Light's angry gaze. He'd taken Lawliet's words right out of his mouth. "Don't try to fuck with me. I told you I heard you guys."

Light rubbed his temples. _This is getting risky. I've got little chance of getting to God quietly… especially with Mihael here._

Lawliet smiled knowing what Light was thinking. "Don't worry. Mello has snuck into major corporations without leaving a trace. He's not that incompetent."

Light knew Lawliet knew him better, however he remembered some events during life to know Lawliet was right. _He's the one who helped Near kill me. Kiyomi Takada… _"Fine…"

Mihael smiled, "I know where to get the right resources. I know this guy who was able to sneak some… items here."

"What kind of items?"

"I've told you not to get into any trouble," Lawliet scolded.

"It's not trouble. I mean," Mihael sighed, "this guy harbored any weapon you could imagine and then made the rest with his own hands. He, also, knows how to get into central without being seen."

"Can we trust this man?" Light asked.

"Yeah, he's got a good heart… So, do we have a deal?"

Light ran the information through his head. _We've got nothing to lose._ "Fine we'll meet with him tonight."

Lawliet knew this wasn't going to be easy. What if we run into another guy like that Wrath who almost killed Light- Can you be killed twice?- There may be some even more powerful than him. "I'm surprised that you made this decision without Mail."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Mihael said this a little louder than his normal voice.

Mail appeared in the door way. His goggles made his eyes gleam sinisterly.

"Plan worked, Mail," Mihael said.

Light stared in confusion. _W-what the hell?_

Lawliet rolled his eyes. _Of course._

Mail walked to the cabinet above the sink. He moved some of Mihael's chocolate so he could get another pack of cigarettes.

"Mail, that's your sixth pack," Mihael said, "enough already."

"That's your tenth bar of chocolate," Mail shot back sitting at the table at the end opposite of him. "I'm celebrating."

Mihael rolled his eyes, "Eleventh…"

Mail smiled. His goggles hid his stoned eyes, but Mihael knew Mail enough to know when he was high. "That's good, anyway." Mail raised one of the white sticks to his lips and lit it. "I sure hope you didn't think you'd get into Central easily. Those bastards lock it from the inside at night." Mail laid his head on the table.

"Well we are going to see that guy Mihael told us about," Light said trying not to disturb Mail.

"Yeah, Ra…" Mail started before falling asleep.

"What the hell, Mail!" Mihael yelled standing up. He lifted Mail's torso so he now laid back against the wooden chair.

"Wow. I've never seen Mail smoke that much before," Lawliet analyzed the now sleeping man with his cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Idiot," Mihael said removing the cigarette from Mail's lips and crumbled it on the ashtray on the counter. Mihael walked and tried to pull Mail to his feet. "C'mon Mail, you know I can't carry you."

"You want some help?" Light said finding the whole scene somewhat amusing.

"No. I'm fine, but it would be better if someone moved his ass!" Mihael yelled the last part in Mail's ear. They fell back on the wall. Mail fell back on Mihael's chest knocking the air out of Mihael.

Light started to get up.

"Don't," Lawliet said. "Let them settle this themselves. Believe me; Mihael is enjoying this just as much as Mail is."

Mail slowly pulled a tired a hand on Mihael's shoulder so he could pull himself up. He rested his head between Mihael's neck and shoulder, "You smell like chocolate." Mail whispered letting his hot breath rest on Mihael's neck.

"You smell like cigarettes," Mihael said angrily, but Mail knew that he was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

Mail licked Mihael's neck savoring the taste. "You taste better than it."

"Don't do things like that with people watching!" Mihael yelled looking at Light and Lawliet.

Light had a satisfied grin over his face. Lawliet wasn't paying them attention and got himself another piece of cake.

"Who cares," Mail said covering Mihael's neck with soft kisses. Mail started unzipping Mihael's vest so he could brush his fingers against some of Mihael's most sensitive areas.

Mihael caught Mail's hand. "If you wanna do something go in the next room."

Mail said lifting himself off of Mihael. He walked glumly out of the room.

"He was faking?" Lawliet asked.

"Just to piss me off," Mihael muttered rubbing his neck. Mihael started walking out of the room.

"Mihael," Light called, "this makes us even."

Mihael looked back at Light. "You're alright."

* * *

"Here," Lawliet said throwing Light a black hoodie. Light slid it over his head. _Smart thinking Lawliet we don't want anyone to see us. _Lawliet had put on a black T-shirt and a dark pair of his blue jeans. "Sorry, that's the only other black shirt I have."

"This is perfect," Light said sticking his hands in his pockets. "C'mon let's go."

Mail was holding Mihael closely to his chest. He brought up his head for a long deep kiss. "Be careful."

"Me? Last time I went on a mission with you you got shot!" Mihael was annoyed by the parental sound in Mail's voice.

"I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You think I want something to happen to you?" Mihael kissed Mail again. He tried to bury himself in Mail's chest. "I'll be fine."

Light and Lawliet walked in down the hallway seeing Mihael and Mail in their embrace. "Hey, you two alright?" Light asked knowing how they were feeling.

"Yeah we're fine," Mail said pulling away from Mihael, but leaving his arm around his shoulder. "C'mon," Mail and Mihael started walking towards the door.

Lawliet placed a hand on Light's shoulder causing him to wait till they were out the door. "Remember, whatever happens I love you." Lawliet squeezed Light's shoulder to reassure Light.

Light turned grabbing both sides of Lawliet's face. Lawliet pushed forward with Light each finding the other's mouth. Their tongues dance with each other as their hips started to grind into one another. Light had to find self control in order to pull away.

He kept his hands on Lawliet's face as they both tried to steady their breathing. Light kissed Lawliet's forehead sending shivers down both their spines. "I love you too."

Light mimicked Mail by wrapping his arm around Lawliet's shoulder. Lawliet responded by pulling his arm around Light's waist.

"You ready?" Light said.

"As I'll ever be," Lawliet replied taking a deep breath.

They began walking down the hall again till they reached the door. Light turned the knob letting him and his lover enter the cold night air. Mail and Mihael were waiting for them.

Light felt the danger lurking in the dark, which made his nerves go crazy. However, he felt himself grow warm when he remembered who was beside him. He sucked in the air sending chills down his spine making Lawliet hold him tighter. They walked down the grassy fields in silence only stepping closer to the mysterious man who would help them. Each stepping closer to danger as they walked on.

I'm excited about what's going to happen. I already know who the man is. However I'm still trying to figure out how to end it. Happy or Sad? I like both but oh well.


	13. Chapter 13

They approached a regular house. For some reason was thinking they'd be heading for a small wooden shack, but then he realized that would be too conspicuous.

Mail knocked on the door since he knew the man. Mail knocked quickly on the door so he could escape the outdoors quickly. Light flooded onto the front porch.

A man with dark brown hair and cool blue eyes appeared. He was wearing a white, collard, silk shirt and dark brown slacks. He seemed familiar to Light, but he said nothing. He smiled when he saw Mail. "Hey Mail, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Raye! It's been a while," Mail smiled embracing the man.

Light got pale. _No it can't be. R-Raye Penber. That FBI agent I killed. Damn it! _

Lawliet felt Light's arm pull him closer to him. Lawliet looked up at Light. His bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Raye? Who's at the door, sweetheart?" A female voice called.

"Mail came to pay us a visit," He called back.

A woman with dark brown hair and eyes appeared in the door way. She had on a cotton white turtle neck and some tight jeans. "You know you can't be out after dark," She smiled giving Mail a hug.

Light grit his teeth while squeezing Lawliet's shoulder. _Damn it!_ _It's Naomi Misora, his fiancé._

Lawliet winced. He didn't pay attention to the couple in front of him because Light was acting so strangely. He snuck a glance at the people after a few moments. _She worked with me on the Los Angeles BB Murder Case… What was her name? Naomi, that's it! Naomi Misora. Why's Light getting so worked up about—_Lawliet soon remembered and important situation occurring after the death of the FBI agents including Raye Penber, her fiancé. A few days after a woman named Naomi Misora appeared at task force with crucial information about the Kira Case. She soon disappeared after that. _Idiot!_

"So who are your friends?" Naomi asked taking interest in each of the boys in their own sort of embrace.

"This is Mihael," Mail said returning to him as he finished hugging them.

Mihael shook both of their hands. "I'm not a hugger…" He muttered under his breath for only Mail to hear. Mail chuckled to himself.

"And this is Lawliet," Mail said motioning to the messy haired man standing behind him. "You might know him better as L."

Both their eyes lit up, "L!"

Lawliet looked annoyed, "Mail…" He hated when people addressed him out as L right off the bat.

"Sorry, but how else would they know who you are?" Mail smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lawliet," The couple said with polite bows.

"Likewise I'm sure."

Mail pointed his thumb behind him to the shady boy in the black hoodie, "That's Light."

Raye and Naomi's gaze turned into a steady glare. Light sighed lifting the hood revealing his auburn locks. Raye stood defensively in front of Naomi.

Naomi stood firmly behind him. "Please boys come inside," She spoke to everyone except Light. Light wasn't even human in her eyes.

Mihael and Mail entered the house behind Naomi.

"Mihael," Lawliet scolded.

"Hey this is like this morning with the whole don't get involved in their whole lovers' quarrel." Mihael stuck out his tongue after shutting the door.

"Well isn't he reliable," Light muttered before he turned to Raye. "Hey Raye, umm… well I'm sorry for, umm—ya know killing you and everything—"

"Get the hell off my porch," Raye said firmly.

Light stepped up gripping Raye's collar. "Hey, I'm tryin' to apologize to you, so you better listen!"

Lawliet rolled his eyes, "That's a way to get to him to forgive you."

Light let go of the ex-FBI agent. "I apologize for the actions I used against you while we both were still alive," Light bowed respectfully.

Naomi appeared out of the door, "Raye!" Naomi pulled Raye far from Light and Lawliet so they wouldn't hear her. They whispered to each other shock appearing on Raye's face.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Light whispered in Lawliet's ear.

"I think I know," Lawliet said pulling Light's arms around him. He wasn't used to wearing short sleeves, so he was feeling the winds bitter chill that night.

"You cold?" Light analyzed.

Lawliet nodded.

"Here," Light said removing his hoodie revealing his bare chest. "Just switch with me. I don't mind."

Lawliet removed his shirt handing it to Light. He pulled the warm hoodie over his head. _This is Light's warmth, _he thought snuggling into the piece of clothing as Light put on Lawliet's T-shirt.

Raye glared at Light. "You may come in," he growled.

Light still felt the need to be polite so he bowed again, "Uh… Thank you very much."

Naomi entered her house followed by Light, Lawliet, then Raye, who was giving them stabbing glares from behind. Mihael was sitting near the arm of the sofa smiling as Mail was reading a book beside him.

"I hope you're happy," Mihael said to Lawliet.

_I knew it,_ Lawliet thought. _Mihael had told Naomi about Light and gotten her to sick Raye off him._ "Thank you."

Light figured the same thin Lawliet did and took a seat near the other arm. He motioned for Lawliet to sit beside him. Lawliet did as he was told placing his feet on the couch before turning and hugging his knees to his chest.

Raye and Naomi were trying get passed the fact that Light Yagami- Kira- was in their home. Raye finally broke the silence, "So, what do you boys need?"

"We need a way to get into Central without anyone knowing," Mail replied putting down his book.

Raye looked at Naomi. Naomi got up, "Come with me." She spoke only to Mail. They disappeared into the next room.

"Um… Raye," Mihael spoke up, "Ya think we can have some guns or something in case anything happens?"

Raye crossed over to a large wardrobe that was made of cherry wood. It stood beside the entrance. The doors clicked open revealing different types of guns and chains, anything that could be used as a weapon. Raye pulled out a simple hand gun.

"Those guys aren't that hard to run off," Raye said. "They're arrogant and self confident, which is why they won't be expecting this." He pulled a bullet out of the revolver. It was round and shiny, and had one smooth end and one pointed. "This is a sleeping capsule. Since you can't actually kill them you can at least knock them out. These with put them to sleep for well over twenty four hours." Raye put the bullet back in the gun and got a box of the sleeping bullets. He handed them to Mihael.

"If you're in a really tight spot, you can always use," Raye opened a drawer pulling out a baseball sized glowing ball. It glowed blue. "This is a bomb. Right now it's blue, meaning 'inactivated'. However, if you push this button," Raye turned the ball to the side revealing the only button on it, "it turns green, meaning 'activated'. It will turn red within the ten second mark. You may only have thirty seconds after activating the bomb. If you push the button twice the bomb will deactivate."

Mihael eyed the glowing orb, "What kind of bomb is it?"

"It's one I made. I will not say out of what though," Raye handed them each a bomb.

"Nah. That'd be too easy." Mihael remarked studying the sphere in his hands.

Raye locked up the wardrobe as Mail and Naomi entered the room. "Okay everyone, follow me," Naomi said.

Mihael, Light, and Lawliet rose of the couch stuffing the bombs in their pockets. Mihael stuffed his gun in his back pocket since he left his hoister at home. He handed three bullets to Light and Lawliet. "Just in case something happens," He said before he gave the box to Mail so he could put it in his pocket.

Naomi led them to the back room in their house. It was their bedroom. She led them past the huge king sized bed with satin sheets to the closet. The closet was a walk-in closet and was the size of a normal room. They all were surprised to see how full it was.

Most of the clothes in it were hers, but a few of Raye's suits hung on the clothes racks. There were hundreds of shoes underneath the clothes lined up neatly and coordinated with the outfit above. The one thing that stood out was a white storage container, about the size of a box you'd get a computer in, that was push to the back of the closet along the middle of the wall.

Naomi pulled the box from the wall. There was a square, metal door underneath it. "You'll have to crawl from here. This is an underground tunnel that leads to the front of Central. You'll crawl until you reach a door almost similar to this. After that, Mail will do the rest." Naomi lifted the door and revealed the pitch black tunnel. "Mail, you'll have to go first," Naomi said handing him a flashlight.

Mail took it and slowly lowered himself down into the hole. Mihael followed behind him.

Light looked at Lawliet, "You wanna go?"

"No you go. I'd rather stay behind," Lawliet smiled slightly.

Light lowered himself down into the cold darkness.

Naomi gave Lawliet a flashlight, "Just in case."

Lawliet gladly accepted it as he was sucked into the dark chasm beneath nim.

I kind of spaced when Raye and Light were talking and was like how can I wrap this up? The answer? NAOMI!


	14. Chapter 14

I know this one's short, but give a girl a break... I got so mad cuz I wrote Mello down five times once and then realized that I've been calling him by his real name. . ENJOY!

Each of the men crawled along the hard metal floor. The tunnel was very well insulated. There were no holes, and no animals and insects inside the small opening. Thankfully the flashlights kept the tunnel nice and bright even if they had to squeeze through the tunnel. It was kind of like being in an air vent. However, this was of course more secure because there was no way they'd be able to fall through the metal. The only difficultly was there was little oxygen so the whole place was hot and sweaty thanks to the four men crawling along the sleek, metal surface. Seeing the fact that they couldn't die twice—or could they?—so seeing that fact they continued to make their way down till they reached a small door.

It was almost exactly like the one they entered except this door had a small number code lock on it. It was attached by a small chain that connected to a clasp on the ground then looped through the latch on the door. The chain curled back to the clasp and then was attached securely by a small rectangular object.

Mail started typing in the random number code Naomi gave him. The rest of them waited patiently for Mail to finish. "C'mon," He said lifting the door.

He was surprised when they were immersed in light, since it was night and no one was supposed to be in here or awake. "Shit," Mail said under his breath, "I hope no one saw us."

"Don't worry," Mihael reassured him, "I got your back."

Mail crawled onto the cold marble floor. The entire room was white. The white pillars were all around the area for support. There were multiple doors along the walls that became offices after curfew was over. Behind them was a large stone door, the entrance. Before them was a long winding staircase.

Mihael stretched as he stood beside Mail. "That brings back memories," He said hugging Mails arm.

"Good or bad?" Mail smiled.

"What do you think?" Mihael replied pulling Mail's lips to his.

Light and Lawliet crawled out behind them.

"Can't you guys last two minutes without touching each other?" Light said.

"Not in a situation like this," Mail muttered against Mihael's lips.

"Oh…" A depressed sigh escaped Lawliet's lips. Light turned back and saw Lawliet holding a plastic Ziploc bag. It had a weird deformed mass of white mixed with red.

"What is it?"

"My bomb squished my cake…" His eyes seemed to droop lower than usual.

"Hey, it's okay," Optimistic Light said. He dipped in his finger and tasted it. _Bleh, still tastes like cake. _"Yeah, it still tastes like cake, see?" Light scooped up a soft mound of cake with his finger offering it to Lawliet.

Lawliet licked up the frosting on Light's finger. The slow motions of his tongue was getting Light aroused.

_Damn, I'm getting hard just watching him._ Light could feel his cheeks burning.

"You want some, Light?" Lawliet said lifting a piece into his mouth.

"No thanks, Lawliet." Light turned back to Mihael and Mail, "So, what now?"

"We find God's chambers," Mail said wrapping both arms around Mihael's waist. Mihael responded by pulling his arms around Mail's neck.

"Easier said than done," He growled taking in all the doors. "We need a map!"

Mail twirled a piece of parchment paper in his fingers as he and Mihael deepened their kiss.

Light rolled his eyes grabbing the paper from his hands. He scanned over the paper. "So if we walk up the stairs we take a right, then a left, then another right and we should be there. Easy enough…"

Mail pretended to hear Light through the movement of Mihael's tongue. He made a noise to let Light know he was right. Light glared before handing the parchment back to Mail.

"Light?" Lawliet muttered behind him.

Light turned around. He began to open his mouth to say "What is it?" but his words were silenced by Lawliet's mouth. Lawliet's tongue twirled with Light's coating his tongue with the sweet frosting. Light swallowed the sweet cake as he pushed Lawliet against the wall where they entered.

The started to grind their hips together. Light brushed Lawliet's chest and rubbed his ribs as his hands began to crawl up his shirt.

Lawliet shivered as he stroked Light through his pants. Light moaned as he licked Lawliet's neck.

"And you saw we're bad?" Mihael muttered behind them. Light turned pulling himself away from Lawliet. "You guys kiss and then suddenly go after each other no matter the situation. At least Mail and I have some dignity!"

"Sorry Mihael," Lawliet said, "it was my fault."

"Enough talking," Mail said by the stairs, "Let's get up there before someone catches us."

They made their way up the marble staircase. Lawliet tightened the bag putting it in his pocket when they reach the top. They quickly walked down the right hallway turning to the left when they finished it. When they got to the end of the left hallway they heard something that made them freeze in fear. Footsteps.

"Damn it!" Mail whispered.

"Don't worry, I got this," Mihael muttered gripping the revolver in his back pocket.


	15. Chapter 15

Mihael jumped out from the corner pulling out his gun. He cocked it pointing it down the hall way. "Hold it—"

There was no one there. The white halls were silent. "What the hell?" Mihael muttered lowering his gun. He felt something tug his pants around his left knee.

Mihael looked down at the curious face of a little girl. She looked about five and stood up a little farther than Mihael's knee height. She had bubblegum pink hair that came down to her shoulders and pink eyes to match that brightened her rosy cheeks. She wore a long, teal robe that trailed down like a shirt that was too big for her. She smiled up at Mihael. "I'm Kamika, nice ta' meetcha," She giggled.

Mihael stared blankly at the little girl. "…"

Matt scoffed, "Way to go, Mells. Go on and shoot her. I'm sure she's a potential threat." Mail chuckled to himself as Mihael began to grow red.

"I told you never to call me that!"

Light and Lawliet looked at Mihael giving him look that said, "You're an idiot". Mihael growled at them showing his teeth. Lawliet let his head fall in his hand. _He__'__s so childish, _Lawliet thought.

Mihael turned his attention to Kamika squatting on the ground to remain on eye level. He put the gun back in his pocket as he did so.

"Hello, Kamika- Chan," Mihael smiled brightly. "What's a pretty little girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"He-he! I'm patrolling! Are you the newly deceased souls my lord asked for?"

_Huh?_ Everyone had the same thought. Mihael played along. "Umm… Yeah. I'm afraid we weren't informed about anything, so may we ask what position you hold in this facility?"

Kamika stared absent mindedly at Mihael. After a few minutes her smile returned. "I'm Kami!"

Everyone stared in awe at the little girl. "R-really?" Light was the only one who spoke up, "You're God?"

She giggled mischievously, "No, but I am Top Angel!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Kamika turned back to Mihael. She put her small hands on his chest. "You're not as big as Matsumoto- san, but you're really pretty." Mihael's face turned red as everyone snickered behind him. Kamika didn't notice them as she rubbed his arm. "Wow, and your skin's really smooth. What products do you use on it, Mell- Chan?"

"Yes _Mell- Chan_, I've been meaning to ask you the same question," Mail teased.

Mihael shot him a death glare, "Umm… Kamika- chan, I appreciate the compliments, but I'm a guy. And my name is _Mihael _not Mell- Chan."

Kamika backed away. She looked terrified, "S-so you're all guys?" She huddled into a corner. "My lord says not to be in a room with more than one guy or else I'll be taken advantage of…"

Everyone blushed.

"Well at least she's being taught," Lawliet said. He'd been wondering why such a small child was guarding the room that supposedly led to God himself.

Light was trying to figure out how to get past her. He knew he couldn't just waltz past her, but every second he stood there he felt time slipping away.

Mail stepped wrapping his arms around Mihael. "Don't worry Kamika- Chan. We don't like girls."

Kamika's eyes started to tear. "My lord strongly disapproves of same sex relationships!" She started sobbing loudly so that her cries could be heard.

Mail stepped away from Mihael. He felt embarrassed trying to quiet Kamika without getting to close to her.

Mihael and Light felt their temples throb as her cries got louder.

"Ugh, would someone just please shut her up!" They shouted together.

Mail looked frantically, "I'm trying!"

Lawliet rolled his eyes. "Honestly, don't you know how to handle children?" Lawliet walked over to the crying child. He squatted down to her height and ran his fingers through her soft, pink hair.

"Kamika- Chan, it's a crime to see such a pretty face soiled by her own tears." Lawliet reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small, red sucker.

Kamika wiped her cheeks reaching up for the sugary treat. She sniffled opening the wrapper. "Thank you, Lolli- kun."

_Lolli- Kun?_ Lawliet thought turning the name over in his head, but didn't question it.

Light slowly walked up from behind Lawliet. "We don't have time for this. Can we please just go before someone finds us?"

"Kamika- Chan will help," She smiled sucking on the lollipop, which is why she called Lawliet Lolli- Kun. "Like I said before my Lord has been expecting you."

Lawliet slightly smiled, "This works out perfectly. Kamika- Chan, you know how to sneak in there without catching someones attention?"

"Why would I do that?" Kamika shot Lawliet an inquisitional look.

"Because we want to… surprise your lord."

Kamika smiled, "Okay!"

Mihael was annoyed. He felt his temples throb. Mail sensed this and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry."

"C'mon," Mihael sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Kamika- Chan gripped Lawliet's sleeve leading him down the smooth, white corridors. Each followed behind impatiently.

They approached thick, ivory doors. Kamika pushed the doors open effortlessly. She smiled up at the dark haired man behind her.

"So they finally arrived, did they?" A feminine voice chimed. "Thank you Kamika- Chan." She lowered her yellow eyes as she smiled showing off her glossy, white teeth. She brushed back her long, silver hair. "I can imagine you're surprise, but I've decided to stay in this form for the time being. I am God."

lol. if you didn't understand the last bit ask me and I'll explain. I love Kamika! I wanted to have a character kid of like Nell from Bleach.


	16. Chapter 16

Kamika smiled running up to the woman calling herself God. She wrapped her arms tightly around her. "My Lord, I didn't think you'd be waiting for us!"

"Well, why wouldn't I be? After all, these are very important people." She turned her attention to the auburn haired boy. "How are you feeling, Light Yagami?"

"Like an angel," Light sarcastically joked.

God chuckled, "So I've been informed." She scanned Light then Lawliet. "Though I should've guessed it would've happened sooner or later. I've heard much about you Lawliet." She stared towards Mihael and Mail. "And I see you two managed to find each other in the afterlife…"

Kamika's eyes widened as she stared at Light. "You mean you're Light Yagigi?"

"It's Yagami and yes I am."

God smiled at Light. "I guess your pride has returned to you… Pride is a hard thing to break. However, I can't stand here and let you walk around without punishment. Remember the agreement you made with Ryuk?"

Light's hair fell in his face, "I remember…"

The woman's face stretched out giving her sharp fangs and giant, glaring, yellow eyes. Red scales covered the now long rope like body that draped over the chair the woman was sitting in. A raspy voice echoed, "The answer is how to do it?" The dragon licked his teeth as he smiled.

"A shape shifter…" Lawliet muttered looking at the beast incredulously.

Light was still behind Lawliet. He stared longingly at the raven hair. He looked in God's lustful eyes. "You promise you won't hurt them?"

"If you choose to corporate."

Light knew he'd already put Lawliet in a dangerous situation. The first moment he met Lawliet was a dangerous situation, but… but he had to do _something_. "Fine."

"Kamika- Chan," God looked at the small child.

She looked at the man she now knew was Light Yagami. She knew why he was giving up so easily. She stared at the man with dark hair she knew as 'Lolli- Kun'. He was deep in thought, she could see that.

Kamika took Light's hand leading him out the door.

"Light…" Lawliet said looking back at him.

Light's head jerked back looking at the shady figure. He was worried. Light could sense it, but of course Lawliet always masked his emotions. "I'll be fine."

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying…"

The door closed.

Lawliet turned back and saw God still in the dragon form. "We will proceed, then?"

"What are you thinking of doing?" Mail asked nervously.

A tail struck each of the boys against a wall. God crawled down from the thrown keeping his rough tail on them. He tightened the boys wrists with metal shackles that were bolted to the wall. "Of course, I can't let you leave knowing about me… but first some entertainment."

God's figure changed to a well dressed man with white hair and blue eyes. He looked to be about twenty five and well groomed. God walked over to a mirror tuning on a light that revealed an empty, white room.

Lawliet thought it was strange that he didn't notice the mirror before in the empty room. It was a very empty space. The only furniture was God's thrown in the middle of the room.

A familiar figure with auburn hair appeared. It was obvious that he couldn't see them as he scanned the room.

"So this is what we see," God said motioning towards the mirror. He pulled out a screen that looked almost like a television with the thick screen. Light sat huddled on the floor just as he did in the mirror waiting… "And this is what's going on in Light's mind," He motioned to the screen smiling an almost mad, toothy grin. "Let the show begin!"

I know... SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! lol but im really into a new fanfic im writing, which will be uploaded on here when i'm finished with Paradise?. Also, I'm pretty happy about the "room" 3 it! I'm not saying what it is if you haven't figured it out yet...


	17. Chapter 17

Light sat down in the middle of the room waiting. He was wondering what kind of torture they were going to make him endure. He waited patiently for whoever would come in or drag him out of the room next.

Something stirred behind Light. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Light turned to face whoever it was only to be greeted by surprise.

"Dad?" Light eyed the man huddled in a corner. He ignored Light glaring down at the floor. Light could see his father's aging hair and knew it was him. His brown eyes were still hidden by the thick rimmed glasses.

Light walked slowly towards the man. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Dad, it's me Light."

Soichiro turned away from Light's touch. "I don't know anyone by that name…"

Light gripped his father's shirt, "How can you say that, Dad? I'm your son!"

"After what you did I'm not sure I can call you my son."

Light felt his chest turn in knots. "Dad, I—"

"Don't try to apologize!" The deceased police chief slapped Light sending him backwards.

Light looked up and saw black shoes attached to slacks of the same color. Light stared up at the same familiar dark, obsessed eyes. "Why did you do this to me? I'm here because of you!" Mikami grabbed Light's collar.

Light's eyes were filled with fear. He had to find a way out of this. Light said nothing as Mikami continued to scream at him.

"And what about me, Light?" Light's eyes turned sideways at the woman now speaking. Short brown hair and eyes. Very clean. Very plain. "You think I should forgive you?" Takada glared critically at Light as Mikami released him.

"Light, are you okay?" A blonde girl squeezed him.

Light gasped, "… Misa!..." Had she died? He wasn't sure.

Where were all these people coming from? It seemed illogical for them to appear out of nowhere, and yet here they were. Light pushed Misa away taking in all the faces of his accomplices during his rein in life. His father had disappeared…

Light smiled, "What a dirty trick…"

* * *

God's eyes lowered. _He figured it out sooner than expected… _His thoughts twirled trying to decide how to continue this. His eyes flashed towards Lawliet.

Lawliet pulled up one corner of his mouth for a brief second. Light saw through that trick easily. He should've anyway. He and Lawliet were almost on the same level of intelligence. Lawliet was smarter, of course.

God did a slight motion with his fingers. He smiled at his own cleverness.

* * *

The door opened and Light's ears cocked. He couldn't tell where the doors were since all the walls looked the same. The images of his accomplices faded away. Light blinked his eyes a little. Nothing. He turned to face where he thought the opened.

Light saw the messy raven hair falling over those big eyes. Lawliet's arms had thick chains hanging from his arms.

"Lawliet!" Light ran up to his lover. "What happened?"

"I got away…" Lawliet breathed for a moment. "They bound us in these chains and tried to take us away to a place I had no knowledge of. However, I knew where you were because God told us… Light…" Lawliet ran his fingers through Light's hair.

Light almost purred at the sensation. "I'm glad you're safe, Lawliet."

Lawliet's hand traveled from Light's hair to his neck resting on his chest. "Me too…"

Light could see Lawliet's eyes sparkle with lust. "Lawliet, we should get going. We don't know what could happen if they caught you in here."

Lawliet wrapped the chain around Light's waist. "I don't care…"

Lawliet pulled Light to him quickly covering his lips with his own. Light moaned feeling Lawliet's warm hands touched his skin. Lawliet covered Light's neck with small kisses.

"You're not Lawliet, are you?" Light said.

The man pulled himself from Light's neck. "How could you tell?"

"Well first off, Lawliet would never explain what would have happened to him. He'd just brush it off like it was nothing. Second, it doesn't seem that God would just tell you where I was. Third, Lawliet never does irrational things. And lastly, Lawliet is one who tends to tease before doing anything." Light smiled as the image faded slowly.

Light scanned the room, "Bastard, where are you?" Light was directing this towards God.

* * *

God glared at Light. He reverted back to his dragon form. "This is infuriating that you figured it out so quickly. Most take years…"

"I'm smarter than most." Light stood before him without batting an eye. He observed the beast as he constricted against the chair.

"I see…" God thought for a moment. "Why did you come here?"

"To understand why you do the things you do. This entire place contradicts all human knowledge we have of you while being alive."

"It is strange, yes. I believe this world is perfect…"

"It's far from it! Your angels, or whatever, have manipulated everyone through fear. They've become corrupt in their attempts to surpass you. I know I haven't been here very long, but I've already experienced it!"

"That is not my control…" God did not meet Light's eyes.

"I see, then it was as I thought." Light saw the surprise on everyone's face. "If it's not in your power to control this world as easily as the next then you're a prisoner just like us."

Yay! got Sleeping Death and this up! I forgot to put the disclamer up and was like "SHIT!" lol. idk if they get you for that, but i don't want to probe it or anything... sigh. I know that's lame...


	18. Chapter 18

"It's funny how you can control man and yet you can't do a thing in the afterlife." Light glared at God who was taking in Light's words. "What makes me even angrier is that I was scared of you!"

"This is not what you think it is." God lowered his eyes snarling at Light. "Don't think you know everything, Light Yagami. You still have a long way to go."

Light refused to let someone this pathetic get to him. He walked over to Lawliet, who was still chained to the wall.

"Well, this brings back memories." Light turned to God demanding the key. He reluctantly gave it to Light. Light unlocked Lawliet then made his way down to Mihael and Mail.

Lawliet rubbed his wrist. He studied the creature in front of him slightly cringing. This didn't feel right. He thought the feeling was supposed to be… ominous. However, when Lawliet stood in God's presence he felt average. Well, as average as someone can feel being dead. "So, where's the real God? You can't be him can you, and if you aren't then you must really hate it…"

God sighed, "He's dead… I am his son, but it's different than you think. I was created to succeed my father till he died, however I didn't want to. I felt bored having to listening to everyone's insignificant problems. I really didn't care…

"My other brothers and sisters would be outside playing and carefree. I'd spend all my time in my room studying for the time I'd succeed my father. It happened about three years ago while this idiot got a Death Note," God motioned to Light. "Then I had to do all this work about Light. It was a real pain."

Lawliet almost laughed, "Looks like you caused non-living people trouble…"

Light ignored Lawliet. "So, you were chosen?"

"I guess you could say that… I never wanted this to happen, but I guess it works out for the best." He sighed changing back into the female. She reclined on the arm of the chair. "It's so monotonous!"

Mihael stepped forward, "Well, just tell those bastards that you don't want to be here!"

Mail put a hand on Mihael's shoulder, "I don't think it's that easy."

God smiled, "I wish. You have to wait till you die…"

"I'm curious when you say die," Lawliet said. "Does that mean we can die as well?"

"When a god dies he is simply reincarnated in the human world. However, it's much harder to kill a god…"

"Is it that 'falling in love with a human' thing?" Light muttered already feeling bored with the conversation.

"That's Shinigami… God has to die by either old age or…" He trailed off. "Let's forget about the other way, okay? I can step down if I find someone who I deem worthy to replace me."

Light suddenly took hold of the opportunity. "I can solve the answer to your problems." Light walked up to God. His face was firm. "I could do it. I could replace you."

The room fell silent as Light's eyes slowly widened in anticipation. God eyed him from her seat. Light only smiled as he added. "I could be God."

I know this chapter is SUPER short, but I'm tired. I know lame excuse my friends keep telling me to write longer chapters. I did leave on a cliffhanger, though. Do you think Light should be God?


	19. Chapter 19

"I could be God," Light started smiling widely. This was want he'd wanted all along.

"I'm not sure I can do that." God said, "Aside from owning a Death Note, you've shown what you're capable of."

"He's right, Light," Lawliet muttered from behind him. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Yeah, we definitely want a psychopath as God," Mihael whispered under his breath.

"What do any of you know? You have no idea. This has been my dream from… from…"

"Light…" Lawliet had a warning tone.

Light blocked the voices from behind him directing his full attention towards God. "Please. You even said you didn't want to be God. I want it! So I'm asking. Please, let me be God."

God smiled, "Well, I really could care less. I'm tired of this and you're willing. I guess the odds are in both of our favor. Very well." God stood from her chair and took Light's hand, "I hereby relinquish my responsibilities as God and therefore pass them on to Light Yagami." She closed her eyes.

* * *

Light opened his eyes sitting on the throne he so desperately long for for years. A small boy with messy brown hair stood before him. He could have been eight or nine, but Light knew this was the Ex-God. "Your new name is Kaminon, now leave."

The boy smiled flashing is white eyes at Light. He bowed and ran out of the room.

Light could feel all the power at his finger tips. He knew first he'd have to change the rotting human world. Then, this world...

"Great we're screwed," Mihael sighed slapping his forehead.

"Mihael, you probably shouldn't say that with Light around to hear you." Mail muttered from behind him.

"No shit Sherlock. The thing is I don't give a fuck! Whose fuckin' idea was it to get us to come down here? Face it. This whole thing was an act! He lied..."

"Shut up, Mihael!" Lawliet snapped shaking, but willing to face anyone in the room at the moment.

Mihael could tell he was upsetting Lawliet, but he couldn't care less. He was too mad to think rationally. "You need to face reality, Lawliet. He lied to us all." Mihael started huddling up from behind Lawliet. "He lied to you."

"Mihael..." Mail muttered ushering him to stop.

Mihael continued, "He fucked you then when he didn't need you anymore he threw you away to rot. I knew this would happen! He's not capable of any type of emotion, Lawliet!"

"Mihael!" Mail grabbed Mihael and pulled him away from Lawliet.

"Mihael..." Light muttered from his chair.

Mihael whipped around stomping up to Light. "What do you want now, Light? I told you if you hurt Lawliet I'd make the rest of your days a living Hell..."

Light smiled looking into Mihael's eyes, "Funny thing about words, Mihael. First, you're the only one talking, therefore the one hurting Lawliet is you. Not me." Light stood up and stopped directly in front of Mihael, "Second, We're not _alive_, so you can't make my life a _living _Hell."

Mihael snarled, "Bastard."

"If you have a problem with me you can leave."

"Don't mind if I do. C'mon Mail!" Mihael turned walking for the door.

"Lawliet?" Mail muttered. Lawliet remained facing the wall. Mail sighed walking over to Mihael. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder as the exited.

Light jumped from his chair. "I thought they'd never leave!" He walked around the room feeling all the knowledge of the world pouring into him. And then, there was this other power he couldn't understand. "Finally Lawliet, it's happened! I'm the God of this new world. I never thought this day would come! I-I'm so happy!"

"Was it true?" Lawliet muttered into the wall.

Light turned and saw Lawliet in the same position he was in before Light started making his victory speech. "Lawliet, is what Mihael said getting to you?" Lawliet didn't answer.

Light walked over to the wall trying to look in Lawliet's eyes. No such luck. "Lawliet! You know that's not true! It could never be true!"

"I need to hear it from you, Light, in order to confirm it."

"It's not true, Lawliet! I didn't plan this at all! I love you!"

Lawliet stared into Light's eyes. Light saw anger burning in Lawliet's gaze. "What were you thinking?"

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! It's not like when we were alive! I'm not going to hunt you down, there'd be no point. Oh I forgot, congratulations, you're God, "Lawliet was being sarcastic, "that's great. Have you forgotten what you did? Light, you can't do this!"

Light felt threatened. Lawliet was being defiant. "And why not? Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

"Yes, believe it or not I do! I was there, watching! Light, I'm really glad that you've reached your dream, but... stop it!"

"...What?"

"If you get corrupted again who knows what'll happen?"

"Who said I was corrupted? I had everything under control!"

"Oh yes, Light you were perfectly sane. That's why they couldn't take you into custody. That's why they had to shoot you!"

"Shut up! It was- I was..." Light was trying to recall the incident in his head over and over again.

"I'm leaving, Light. I don't want to, but I can't stay here if you're going to do this."

Light grabbed Lawliet's wrists. "Please Lawliet. Stay with me. Create a new world with _me_."

"Light, let me go," Lawliet said tugging at his wrists.

Light grabbed Lawliet's other wrist forcing him against the wall. "And what if I say no?"

"Light, even if you are God you still can't have everything you want. Now let me go!"

Light's eyes lowered. Lawliet remembered those menacing eyes. He leaned in close to Lawliet. "Lawliet..."

"Light, how many times do I have to say let me go?"

"Once more every time," Light smiled kissing Lawliet. Lawliet tried to bite his tongue when Light entered his mouth. Light pulled away just in time.

"Don't try to touch me at a time like this! Just let me go! I don't want to do this anymore! I hate it when you're like this!"

Light released Lawliet returning to sit. Light was _pissed. _"Fine, if you want to go then go!"

"You're not making this any easier for me, Light! Would you just stop this?"

"I'm not doing that, Lawliet."

"Fine!" Lawliet yelled before leaving Light alone in his new domain.

**Of Course it's TBC. Not done yet. lolz chapters are sooo short. But so happy. My BF, Ryuzaki-San, gave me some ideas on how to end it! I's happy!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Yagigi-Sama is unhappy?" Kamika asked wandering around Light's empty room.

"I'm fine Kamika-Chan ," Light muttered. His chin was in his hand as he stared silently at the wall in front of him."

Kamika looked at his blank expression. "But you've been staring at that wall for days now. You know what you should do? Go get Lolli-Kun and we can have a tea party."

"I'm pretty sure tea is the last thing Lawliet wants to have. He doesn't want to see me."

"On the contrary. I think he wants to see you as much as you do."

Light sighed falling back into his chair. He stared a Kamika who was smiling. "Nice trying," Light returned a sad smile.

"I don't understand. If you love each other shouldn't you want to see each other."

"Yeah... but I screwed up. He doesn't love me anymore."

Kamika arched an eyebrow. "I wanna see Lolli-Kun!"

"Me too..." Light sighed feeling his eyes getting heavy.

"Well, go get him, Yagigi-Sama."

"I can't..."

"Why not?" Kamika wanted to beat her head against a wall. "I don't understand."

"Me either, but I just can't see him. Not now at least. He hates me."

Kamika cradled her small head. She never had to deal with this with Matsumoto. "You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later."

Light ignored her. "This is some torture. I don't know how much more I can take. I have to choose between Lawliet and my dream. Talk about afterlife being shitty."

Kamika's eyes widened, "POTTY MOUTH!"

Light rolled his eyes, "Kamika-Chan, I think you're taking this a little over board."

She gripped her ears, "Yagigi-Sama shouldn't use dirty words."

Light sighed, "And then I get stuck with you as a side kick. I know they say life's a bitch, but-come on!"

Kamika started crying loudly. "Yagigi-Sama doesn't like me!"

Light rubbed his temples, "No, Kamika-Chan. You're a very special person. You're cute and understanding and kind."

Kamika sniffled, "R-really?"

Light nodded still massaging his temples.

"Ya!" Kamika smiled running towards the door. "I'm gonna go get some tea. Will you have some too, Yagigi-Sama?"

"No."

Kamika left Light smiling sinisterly. She slipped a small envelope from the sleeve of her robe. She walked into a room filled with the chattering angels who were drinking tea. She held up the letter, "I have a message I need delivered."

Some of the angels turned to stare at her while others ignored her. "Well let's not get up at once," Yamimaru muttered standing up. He got up grabbing the envelope from her. He rolled his eyes as he saw **L Lawliet** sprawled across the cover.

"Pleeeease!" Kamika wailed seeing the apprehensive look on his face.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'."

"Thank you, Mari-Sama!" Kamika yelled hugging him. Yamimaru was a big softy, especially for Kamika.

It wasn't hard to deliver the letter. He just slipped it through the mail slot on the door. He returned in record time. What a waste of time...

Lawliet was walking into the kitchen when he spotted the envelope on the floor. His name was written on it so he opened it...

_**Lolli-Kun,**_

_**Yagigi-Sama isn't making any sense. He says you hate him and everything but you love him, right? I don't know... I was hoping we could have a tea party or something. Yagigi-Sama really wants to see you. Please say you'll come! PLEASE!**_

_**Kamika**_

* * *

**I know it's short... lolz I'm not gonna complain. I kow how this will end. He He**


	21. Chapter 21

**If I named my chapter's this would probably be Mail's advice. I thought it was sweet, but RAWR IT's SO SHORT . well it's still TBC but it's almost done. I think it'll only be 1 or 2 more chapters left, but I'm not 100% sure. Sorry this has been getting inconsistent, but I'm trying to end it, then schools getting ready to start back up again... T.T yay school...**

Lawliet looked at the letter and scowled. He really didn't know how to react from the letter. Did Kamika actually send him this stupid letter, or was Light just teasing him? It was obvious that he wanted to see Light but he felt betrayed. Light was never meant to be God. He was, however meant to be with him. Lawliet just couldn't exactly conceive that his time with Light wasn't... planned.

It was just too perfect. God and Light switched places? It was just so... easy. They wanted to kill Light before. Now they'd have to bow to him. No, something was definitely wrong. Or at least… staged.

If he came to Light who knew what would happen? If he didn't then what? Lawliet put his thumb to his lips biting the nail gently as he thought of endless possibilities. Was this just Light sending a letter from the naive angel to draw him in? Did Light even have knowledge of this? Was this only Kamika's—

Kamika! What if there was something different about her? After all, the person with the least amount of pure hate, jealousy, or... anything evil for that matter would be the person you least expected. But what if there was more to it than that...

Lawliet pulled away from his thoughts when he tasted the sweet, irony liquid. He bit his thumb too hard. Lawliet watched aimlessly as his blood fill in his thumb nail, then stopped all together. This place was just so... contradictory.

"You okay, Lawlz?" Lawliet saw Mail leaning against the door way. He was playing his DS staring blankly at the screen.

"I'm fine," Lawliet muttered through solemn eyes.

Mail looked up at Lawliet before he paused his game. He turned a chair around sitting with legs on both sides of it. He rested his chin on the back of the chair, "Don't let what Mihael said get to you. He usually says things he doesn't mean."

"It's fine Mail. I don't need anyone to comfort me."

"Fine Lawliet, but I understand what you're going through more than you realize."

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you think I felt when my boyfriend joined the Mafia? I was so pissed 'cause he didn't tell me anything. I locked myself in silence for over a week."Mail smiled at the memory.

"But I thought you joined the mafia?"

"Oh I did. I was a computer hacker for Mihael's unit. I hated the fact that he was risking his life on stupid missions everyday really made my blood boil… Then one day I realized that I could wake up alone." Mail studied the floor trying to get his thoughts in order before continuing. "So I confronted Mihael about joining him. Of course he refused, but I threatened to leave. Well, it wasn't the most full proof plan, but he did cave eventually. I didn't go on any missions with him unless I was told to. I only went on missions where I had to hack into major facilities and corporations.

"Then it was just me and Mello," Mail chuckled at the thought. "Kira killed off an entire unit... well we knew it was L's doing. Light was L at the time, so then we had to go undercover and work privately with Nate and constantly moved around so we couldn't be tracked. Then there was also the fact that Miheal hated Nate, or at least wanted to prove he was better than him."

Mail had tears shaking in his emerald eyes. "Mihael was never the same after the explosion. H-he always talked about how ugly he was and why I should leave him because he didn't deserve to be loved by someone like me." The tears started falling as his voice cracked. "But I d-didn't care how he looked. I still don't. I'll always love him more than anything."

L reached out and placed his hand on Mail's shoulder. Mail wiped his eyes and nose with his hand. "Then when Mihael asked me to help him with _that_ mission. I didn't hesitate once. He needed me and I wasn't going to let him down. I knew the whole thing was risky but at that moment I was just absorbed in helping Mihael." Mail caressed his face with his own hands, "If-if I wasn't acting like some lovesick school girl, then maybe he would've been safe. I-if I rationalized the situation with him then maybe we-" Mails voice broken as he covered his face in his hands.

Mihael had heard the conversation and was almost shaken to tears himself. He saw his lover looking defeated which only added to his strain. He was happy because of the memories and comments made by Mail.

Mihael wrapped his arms around Mail as he continued to cry into his hands. "Sorry," Mihael muttered to Lawliet, "once he starts crying he can't stop." Mihael pulled Mail close to his chest and stroked his hair. "Mail, you know that wasn't your fault."

Mail continued crying and didn't try meeting Mihael's eyes. Mihael gripped Mail's wrists pulling them away from mail's face. "Mail, look at me." Mail kept his head down. Miheal replied firmer, "Mail. look. at. me."

Mail slowly lifted his head now meeting the soft sapphire eyes. Mihael ran a hand through Mail's hair, "Don't talk like that Mail. You know that wasn't your fault." Mail wrapped his arms around Miheal's waist burring himself into his chest.

Lawliet looked the two and was reminded of him and Light. His heart ached when he realized he needed Light. He sighed getting up and leaving the room. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier Lawliet," Mihael said before Lawliet was gone.

"…Yeah…" Lawliet muttered before leaving.

Light was feeling a little better after he started killing off most of the criminals he'd failed to finish off in life. He was compelled to kill the task force members, but most of all… he wanted Nate River dead. Light knew that if he killed them the world would be losing honest, hard working police officers. Not to mention that Lawliet would probably hate him even more if he did.

His thoughts always returned to Lawliet. He hated it, but they did. He just wanted to forget him so that he could rein as a god for many years to come. He smiled when he pictured Lawliet by his side. He was running his fingers through his hair…

Light looked down at the slight bulge that had formed in his pants. Light jumped up, "No, I'm not going to go that far! I-he can't win every battle. I won't stoop down that far!" Light looked around at no one. He sighed sitting back on his throne.

Light shut his eyes in embarrassment as he unhooked the buttons of his pants. He slipped a hand under his boxers and gripped his hardened erection. He began to move his hand slowly, but quickened soon after he was immersed in the dream of Lawliet being with him.

"…Lawliet…" Light winced leaning back into his chair. He continued his ministrations till he eventually came in his hand. Light sat up panting and gasping. Light felt his hand being brought up beside him. Something cold and wet trailed over Light's hand.

He looked back and saw Lawliet licking the traces of cum off his hand. "You didn't have to put on a show for me, Light."

Light stared dumbfounded at him. "W-when did… How did—"

"I've been here for quite some time Light. Kamika-Chan invited me." Lawliet was taking pleasure in Light's awed expression.

Lawliet ruffled Light's hair causing him to blush in front of him as he pulled up his pants, clasping the buttons back together. "I'm glad you're here, Lawliet."

"Me too," Lawliet said before placing a kiss on Light's lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. W-why'd you come? I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you Light, but I'm not happy with your decision. I know you've wanted this but when you tried to be God when you were alive nothing good came out of it. Your intensions were good, but your motives were evil. Light, there's always going to be criminals in the world. You can't reduce the amount because there will always be evil people in the world. It's human nature… and how the world works."

Light's eyes were wide. He didn't know what to say, for once. His throat went dry as he tried to form words.

Lawliet tried struggled to form the words, but continued. "Light I'm happy you were able to succeed in having your dream become reality. I'm just feeling worried. I'm asking this for both of our benefits." Lawliet sunk down on his knees at Light's feet. "Please, don't be God any more Light."


	22. Chapter 22

"L-Lawliet…" Light was battling with himself. This was something he'd wanted for most of his life. This was what he died for, gave up his life for. However, he felt the emptiness of having all the powers and complete dominance over everything… Well, _almost_ everything.

He had to think. Ever since he'd picked up the Death Note his one objective was clear; become the God of a new world. He gave up his entire being to reach that goal, to see it happen by any means necessary. He killed people… a lot of people. He killed the people he judged as unfit and unclean. Criminals were the obvious choice since they were in jail for doing crimes described as such. Light killed them all, but it wasn't enough.

Everyone around him seemed to do something to seem imperfect. He could let some things slide, but it just made him angrier. Most people did things because they knew they could get away with it and Light tried to find them all. There's so many. So many people deserve to die in Light's eyes. It was what he felt obligated—No, what he needed to do.

But there was something else.

Light felt alive when he had the quirky detective chasing after him. They both knew exactly what the other was thinking. His second goal; find the detective L and kill him. This game was fun. The battle of wits between the two. It was like harmony. Each trying to track down and kill the other before the other person found them. Light never felt happier.

When he was alone all he thought about was L. What he would do when he caught him. How he would kill him. He was taken by surprise when L directly approached him. Light was unprepared and had to plan a completely different strategy , but he had to admit it made things easier. He didn't have to search for L, but he couldn't kill him for so many different reasons.

When he forgot he ever was Kira, he still thought only of L. L and Kira. They corrupted every part of his brain. Light felt that L was right. He felt that he could've been Kira because of the similar actions Kira took. However, he knew he wasn't capable of murdering all those criminals. It was beneath him.

But L was right and L died. He died in Light's arms knowing he was right. Light never stopped thinking about him even after death. Every time he closed his eyes L was staring at him in those deep, tired eyes. He'd see a chair and see L sitting in it. He'd see L stirring a cup of tea when there was a sedimentary one on his desk. The worst was cake. Every time he saw it L would be there talking with no words escaping his lips. He'd take his small bites in the desert licking at the imaginary fork in his hand. Even the smell of cake put the image of L in his mind because it smelled exactly like L.

After L died everything was boring and empty. The only thing Light ever regretted was killing his first _real_ friend. Sure he was a popular guy, but he was a liar. He never really let anyone read who he was because he couldn't trust anyone. He put up an act. Only when L was around did he show his true colors, at least to L. He could read Light like an open book.

And Light hated to admit it, but he loved him more than anything. He couldn't count the times he used Misa to try and fill him with the passion he'd expect to get from L that only resulted to masturbation. It wasn't something he was proud of.

The thing is that he never knew what he would do once he became God. This just added to his stress since Lawliet was standing here with him. He barely noticed that he stood up and was now pacing. Light stopped trying figure out what had brought him to thinking about Lawliet? He couldn't remember what had gotten his thought's all twisted around Lawliet.

Then arms came over his shoulders. He felt the overpowering smell of cake fill his nostrils. "Light, please. I'll never ask anything of you again."

Light couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Lawliet to be happy. "F-fine..." It wasn't out of remorse or hatred, but love. It made him angry that he fell so hard.

Lawliet snuggled closer to Light. "I'm sorry."

Light chuckled turning back to him, "No you're not."

Lawliet thought for a moment, "You're right I'm not." Light couldn't help but smile. After all he did love him. Lawliet pulled himself into Light's chest, "Thank you."

"You're thanking me and I haven't even done anything. It's not like I can quit being God that easily." Light picked Lawliet up in his arms and settled down in his chair.

"I'm sure one of the angels will switch with you. It's not like no one wants to be God."

Light sighed, "It's much more complicated than that. I've learned much more than I wanted. In Kaminon's case, he was never really born. He was raised here his entire life in order to succeed God. However, I was once living. The only way for me to not be God is to die."

Lawliet gripped Light's shirt, "Why didn't you tell me that before you idiot? I don't want you to die Light." Light cradled Lawliet's cheek in his hand.

"But you don't want me to be God. No one does. And so, by unanimous default I must be abdicated."

"That's not want I wanted, Light. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Lawliet if I don't do this I don't know what will happen if I don't."

"Light, you're more trouble than you're worth." Lawliet sighed and continued, "If you'd told me this then we could've worked something out. If you die then what am I going to do? I can't go back to watch everyone from the looking glass mirror."

Light embrace Lawliet closer to his chest. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Lawliet nuzzled Light's neck. He had to redirect all his thoughts on a new plan.

"Yagigi-Sama I brought you some tea!" Kamika muttered walking through the door, "I know you said you wouldn't want any, but I thought you'd change your mi— Lolli-Kun's here!" Kamika smiled skipping over to them. She sat the tea on the arm of Light's chair. "What's with the solemn expressions?"

"Kamicha-Chan, can you cancel everything I've asked you to do? I need to get my thoughts in order."

Kamika frowned and skipped out of the room.

"You already planned to die," Lawliet said reading Light's mind.

"I knew something needed to be done. There wasn't much point in living if I couldn't be with Lawliet."

"Light was going to kill the Kira inside of himself for me."

"I guess you could say that."

Kamika ran back into the room. "Um… I'm sorry. Mari-Sama says he's unable to stop… umm…"

"It's fine. I understand there's no turning back now. Lawliet I'm going to die." Light sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"No you don't Light. You weren't going to do this a few moments ago."

"Yes but now I have to do this. I can't be selfish and just keep this going. The world is going to be a better place if I do this."

"So you're going to leave again," Lawliet slumped in Light's arms gloomily. "I know you're too stubborn to stop this."

"It's not just my stubbornness once this ritual is in preparation I have to stop it."

"I just don't like why you're so bloody calm about this."

"I'm happy because you came. It's been really boring around here. I can see why Kaminon didn't want this."

"So you were going to kill yourself and not tell me?"

Light smiled sheepishly hoping he wouldn't have to answer that question.

"Yagigi-Sama, I'm sorry for inviting Lolli-Kun. I forgot about your plans!"

Light smiled, "it's fine Kamika-Chan. I'm happy." He lifted Lawliet off his lap and rose to his feet. He scratched the back of his hair with his hand. "I love you." Light could already feel the tears stinging his eyes.

Lawliet kissed Light softly. He could feel their tears intermingling. "I don't want you to go," Lawliet said wrapping his arms around Light's neck.

Light wrapped his arms around Lawliet's waist, "You think I want to leave? I'd ask you to die with me, but I'm not going to."

"Why not? I'd do it. You think I wouldn't die for you? It's not like I have anything to live for… if you call this living."

"Then how about it? Why don't we die together?"

Lawliet stared blankly. He put his thumb to his lips.

"Oh yeah, maybe you shouldn't."

"Would you stop thinking out loud Light? How do you think I'm going to leave after I know I can do this."

Light smiled, "We'll be like 'Romeo and Juliet' without the feuding parents."

Lawliet rolled his eyes, "I hate that play. The whole situation was stupid."

Light laughed placing a small kiss on Lawliet's cheek, "Most girls would kill to hear me say that."

"Key word _girls. _Don't try to give me some heartfelt line from that mediocre writer."

Light pulled away gripping his heart, "That hurt, Lawliet. William Shakespeare is considered to be the greatest playwrites of all time!"

Lawliet rolled his eyes, "Can we get back to us dying?"

"_'__Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger,__this is thy sheath. There rust and let me die.'" _Light imitated a fake knife thrust into his chest.

Lawliet chuckled, "You make a good Juliet, Light."

Kamika was trying to figure out what was going on. "Same sex relationships are weird. You're about to die and you're making jokes."

"That's why you don't understand relationships, Kamika-Chan." Light ruffled Kamika's hair.

"Fine can we leave now?"

Light and Lawliet walked hand-in-hand down the hallway behind Kamika. Peacefully to their deaths.

**TBC**

**wow this sucked... i do not own 'Romeo and Juliet' the play for teen suicide. Srry i'm not a fan of Shakespeare even though I was Mercutio in that play. :( I died... Anyway, Everything will be cleared in the next chapter...**


	23. Chapter 23

"So why are you so dedicated to this, Light?" Lawliet asked as they continued to walk.

"Because it will change the world."

"In what way?"

"You've heard of Jesus, right?"

Lawliet tried not to scowl at him from the obvious answer. He nodded.

"Jesus was the first and only 'God' to be killed. It was from struggles and controversies because there were two sons who could've been God. Jesus was picked because he was older than his brother, Lucifer. Everyone thought Lucifer would've been the better ruler and then this big fight spread out. So they killed both of them.

"Then his name somehow became known everywhere as a martyr. After he died there was a long era of peace for almost a hundred years. Do you know why? Because there was no God. Everyone was given this peaceful air and nothing bad happened. There were barely even any wars. That will happen when I do this."

Lawliet smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. "So you have to..."

Light could see the horror in Lawliet's eyes. He nodded slowly.

"Will I have to?"

"No, I'm not going to let them do that to you. I'll figure something out."

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you... It'll hurt."

"I'll be fine as long as you're with me."

"Light, why did they kill the other brother if they wanted him to be God?" Lawliet wondered that crucial part of the story.

"They killed him because no one would win. They ended all arguments by killing them both... And they both were in love. If they were to die it would be together."

"'_Truly I say to you, today you shall be with me in Paradise'."_

Light smiled, "Yes. After death they both were reincarnated and found each other later in life."

"But wasn't he talking to a thief? I thought Paradise was a real place like Purgatory."

Light shook his head, "Paradise is a real place. He was referring to them. Where ever his lover and he was he considered to be Paradise."

Lawliet thought about Light's words. He gulped but continued walking. His thoughts were interrupted by Light.

"I consider myself in Paradise right now."

Lawliet smiled as he clenched Light's hand tightly. "Me too..."

**Wow this is really short but I liked it. **

**TBC**

**lolz I do not the Bible.**

**I'm srry if I offended anyone. I'm christian and when me and my family was reading the bible and I got this idea. I liked it though...**

**Don't worry in my own opion and requests I'm making this a happy ending. 3**


	24. Chapter 24

"People don't know that side of the story, but I'm curious about how they knew at least a small amount of the story. I mean, when we were alive we learned the story differently."

"Yes it is interesting to see the devil and Jesus as brothers… and lovers. They didn't hate in incest?"

"The people here aren't born merely made, so it's not really incest. It is interest how both stories cross. I mean Lucifer being kicked out of Heaven and Jesus dying. It's sad really…"

Lawliet stopped when they were in front of a plain white door. Light looked solemnly at the door. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Nothing's real here anyway."

"So the people here are... manufactured?"

"Yes, which is why they're are different from us. They're all brothers and sisters, but have no blood relations. Most of the angels have partners who are their siblings because they're... the same species. I guess that's a way to put it."

"Yagigi-Sama is Lolli-Kun going with you?" Kaimka pointed at the door.

"Yes."

Kamika frowned as she walked down the hallway.

"She's not coming with us?"

Light watched as Kamika disappeared. "She's too pure to witness something like this."

"I liked you better when you were crazy and trying to stop everyone from killing you."

Light pushed the door open. It was dark except for a red light that beckoned them forward. "That was Kira. Lawliet, Light would never run from the death of the innocent even his own. I think I got overconfident when I thought I would actually pull everything off. Now that I'm God I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I figured this would help in some way."

Lawliet smiled slightly, "Always standing up for justice, Light. You never change."

"I guess I'm okay because you're with me." Light took Lawliet's hand and led him down the dark hallway towards the amber light.

Lawliet couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He could feel harsh eyes boring into his back.

"The angels are looking for some entertainment."

"They call this entertaining?"

Light smiled, "Since most of them want to be God. Yes, it's very entertaining."

They stopped in front of a lantern that pointed out two hallways. Each hallway was dark. It almost gave off the feeling of being underground.

"I need to go down this hall way for a moment," Light pointed to the left hallway. "You go down the right one. Take the lantern with you."

Lawliet rolled his eyes as he picked the lantern up off the wall. "Yes Mom. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Light brushed his fingers through Lawliet's hair. "Be careful."

"I hardly think I can be careful when we're about to die." Lawliet made his way down the hallway. There was a large white room that he entered at the end of the hallway. His eyes had to adjust to the dramatic increase of light.

* * *

Light signed the last document in the dark conference room at the end of the left hallway. He was going to at least help the people here. He signed a law that eliminated the curfews and other time constraints. Then, he got rid of the watchers.

The watchers were mixtures of the faults of human kind. They caused some type of disharmony to people. Light cast them out and they disappeared. He didn't know where.

Light finished signing the last of the documents. He started for the door.

"Yagigi-Sama?" A small voice from the back of the room echoed.

"Yes, Kamika-Chan," Light replied not turning away from the door.

"Take care…"

"You too," Light said before leaving down the hallway.

He saw Lawliet leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Light touched Lawliet's shoulder. His eyes opened slowly.

"Hey Light," he said rubbing his eye lids.

"Hey, were you waiting long?"

Lawliet shook his head, "No I'm fine."

"I'm sorry this is sudden, but I need you to take off your clothes."

Lawliet scowled, "Light—"

"I'm not doing anything."

Light and Lawliet removed both their clothes. Lawliet somehow managed to hold a small object in his hand without Light noticing. Lawliet shivered at the dampness of the area they were in. Light wrapped his arms around him heating both of their skins.

"C'mon," Light said motioning to a white door that was at the very back of the room. Lawliet hardly noticed it.

They entered a dimly lit room with a distorted, dead tree that stood in the middle of it. The walls were a dark gray color. And so was the floor. Someone stood in the back in a dark cloak not revealing their face.

_Of course! Three people died. That means the last person must've been the executioner._

Light's grip on Lawliet tightened. Lawliet knew he was nervous. He was too.

Most of his anxiety was let out when a long thick piece of metal was hammered through Light's wrist. Light let out an agonizing cry. Lawliet wrapped his trembling hands around his waist as he crouched down beside him.

His head throbbed each time the hammer when down along the nail. Light groaned at the hellish pain that went through his entire body. Soon both of his wrists were securely nailed against the tree.

Lawliet couldn't tell if he heard the executioner chuckle. He felt the long nails enter through the backs of his feet going through each of them then going through Light. Whatever was in L's hands was now on the floor. He felt tears sting his eyes at the pain he was in.

Light's palms were coated with his blood. His breathing turned into gasps as he struggled his lungs. Lawliet could feel his blood underneath his feet. He squeezed Light tighter in hopes to relieve the pain.

A spear went through Lawliet's left lung. He cried out in pain as he knew he was slipping. He could see the bomb that was once securely placed in his hands. He didn't even try to grab it.

The executioner picked up the small orb unaware of what it was. He threw it behind him without a second thought. He was planning out his next move when there was a large roaring sound. The entire room was lit up with flames as the screams of the executioner were heard.

The flames started to consume both of the crucified people on the dead tree. Lawliet couldn't take much more his lungs were already giving out. Light was slipping as well. Ash now coated the back of his throat. The flames, however, grew.

**TBC**

**lolz I know I said 1 more chapter, but this story has been longer than expected. **

**TBC TBC TBC . it's short...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I'm such a shithead for being sooooooo late! . Family problems, School starting, babysitting against your will. I know this is such a short chapter but I kinda intended it to be. Anyway... The first line is a rip off from the episode of Death Note entitled 'Justice' I think it's somewhere between 24-26. IDK for sure. But any way I DON'T OWN IT! IF I OWNED DEATH NOTE I'D BE GLOMPED EVERYTIME I LEFT MY HOUSE!**

'_There have been less crimes in Japan and around the world. It's because of Kira! My daddy told me that if you do something bad your name will be posted on the internet and Kira will kill you…'_

"Humans are despicable," Yamimaru spat as he watched the citizens of the world overhead the looking glass lake.

"Mari-Sama, What are you doing?" Kamika asked from behind him glumly.

"Just watching," Yamimaru muttered not making an effort to look away from the river.

"I know you're not pleased about what happened, but we should be happy. Yagigi-Sama was happy when he died."

"Well excuse me for not cheering with enthusiasm."

Kamika pulled on the sleeve of his robe, "Why are you sad."

"I'm not sad Kamika-Chan. I'm angry."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Why would you be angry."

"Because we're not playing by the rules. He who owns a Death Note must face an eternity of pain and misery. W-we just let this boy go as if it were nothing."

"Well his intentions were good."

"Ha! They were, were they? Yes it's completely respectable to kill off all the criminals in the world in order to rule over it and become God. That's not blasphemy."

Kamika smiled, "There's no pleasing you, is there? It does seem like a strange move, but it's for the best. If we let him stay here who knows what would happen. It's not like history can repeat itself."

"History repeats itself all the time!"

"Mari-Sama, they're going to live a long happy life together. The world will have an era of peace. We'll live in an era of peace." Kamika stared at him hopefully, "We need to help rebuild this world so we can have peace."

Yamimaru stared questioningly at her. "I'll be watching them."

"I know you will be," She giggled. "I'd be worried if you didn't."

* * *

Sixteen years later…

"Shall we continue, Kamika-Chan?" Yamimaru asked as he and the small child sat in the long grass.

"Yes," She replied already staring into the glass.


	26. Chapter 26

It's been five years since Light appeared at Wammy's house. His mother was Misa Amane, a rising model. She was pregnant soon after her fiancée died from unknown causes. She named her child Light after his father. To her surprise he looked exactly like his father. It pained her every time she saw him. She killed herself when Light was two.

L Lawliet has been at Wammy's his entire life. He never knew his parents. They pretty much abandoned him on the doorstep of Wammy's house.

The owner and caretaker was Roger. He was apprehensive about letting the child into Wammy's, but gave in. He named him L Lawliet because something about him reminded him of the great detective. In time he proved that he had extraordinary mental capabilities.

Light came to Wammy's at an early age. He lived in silence letting no one through his barrier. He felt responsible for his mother's death, and despised himself for it. He hardly paid attention to anyone. Most of the children at Wammy's were curious about Light, but only the girls approached him. They fawned earnestly over the auburn haired boy. He'd sit by the window in the library staring at the cherry blossom trees outside of the orphanage.

"I am L," Lawliet spoke up one day as he sat in front of the auburn haired boy. He'd seen Light everyday in the library for years, but never approached him. They were seven when he finially worked up the courage to talk to him.

Light studied his habit of biting his thumb and sitting with his knees pulled into his chest. "I am Light."

Lawliet couldn't tell if this was his real name or an alias. "It's nice to meet you."

Light gave a slight nod before turning back to the window.

"… May I ask why you're here," Light ask suddenly looking annoyed at the raven haired child.

Lawliet felt slightly alarmed and ashamed. "I was curious, so I decided to watch you. What's so fascinating outside?"

"I love cherry blossom trees. They're my favorite." Light smiled contently.

"Why don't you go outside?"

"…If I go outside then they'll die," Light's bangs hid his solemn expression.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I killed my mother."

Lawliet was a little startled by this statement, but continued. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault…" Lawliet stood up, "Come with me." Lawliet grabbed Light's hand and pulled him outside.

The petals were falling covering the ground in a sheet of pink. Light's eyes danced along the trees in curiosity. Lawliet let petals fall in Light's hair. Light laughed pushing him away.

"Will you be my friend?" Light asked after they sat under a cherry blossom tree watching the falling petals.

Lawliet blushed thinking about the question. _My first friend… _"Of course… Will you be mine?"

Light nodded smiling brightly at him laying his head on Lawliet's shoulder.

* * *

Present Day

Light Yagami and L Lawliet are still in Wammy's house. They're both fifteen. They usually spent their time together and distanced themselves from the other orphans.

L is currently number one. He's the most intelligent mind in Wammy's house. He didn't really care much for titles, but it did feel good to be on top.

Light was number two. He was a little jealous of L because of his intelligence, but didn't let it get in the way of their friendship. He liked the competition.

"Hey L, what'd you get for number ten?" Light asked brushing shoulders with L.

They shared a room, since Roger saw how well they got along. They had two single beds on the opposite sides of the room with a small nightstand between them.

They were getting to the age where they could start making decisions. They'd have to leave Wammy's in only a few short months.

L went on explaining his answer making no reaction to the brush Light gave his shoulder.

"So where are you planning to go, L?" Light asked stretched across his bed staring at the ceiling after they completed their homework.

"I was thinking about becoming a detective. L hasn't died yet, but I have no intention of waiting around for him to." L was leaning against the wall as he sat on his bed.

"I'd like to do something with the law too. I'm just not sure where I'd like to settle down."

"You could be a detective who pursues any case that interests you, like L."

Light nodded thinking of the possibility. "If you're going to be a detective what are you going to call yourself? You can't seriously go by L, can you?"

Lawliet thought for a moment. "I think I might go by Ryuzaki."

"Why Ryuzaki?"

"I don't know. I just like the name."

Light nodded. They were greeted by silence.

"I'm going to miss you… Ryuzaki," Light smiled.

"I'll miss you as well. Maybe we'll see each other again."

Light couldn't help but stare at Lawliet in some hopefulness. He sighed pushing away his feelings. He turned back to the teen across from him.

"May-maybe we could g-go together…"

Lawliet was closing his eyes, "Mmm… Maybe."

Light's heart started pounding as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lawliet asked.

"Uh- It's nothing," Light returned to staring at the ceiling.

Lawiet cocked an invisible eyebrow and walked over to Light's bed. He hovered over Light's face.

"What are you doing?" Light asked somewhat startled.

"Trying to see what's conflicting my friend," Lawliet muttered staring deep into the caramel eyes.

"L, please stop. It's kind of scaring me."

"Why would this be scaring you?" Lawliet put a thumb to his lips biting the nail slightly.

"Now you're just teasing me," Light muttered lowering his eyes.

"I'm not seeing Light's point. Am I scaring or teasing you?"

"Idiot," Light muttered turning towards the wall. "I just don't want to leave Wammy's. Not now at least."

"Why? It's a great opportunity for young minds like us. We'll be great detectives."

"What crimes are we going to stop? Kira basically stopped it."

"There will always be crime in the world, Light. That will never change. Why don't you want to leave Wammy's? I thought you hated this place?"

"I do… but… not you…" Light buried his head in his pillow.

"What do I have anything to do with you staying here?" Lawliet sat at the edge of Light's bed.

Light knew Lawliet wouldn't understand his feelings. He wasn't a very sociable person. They may have been together a lot, but Light was L's only friend.

Light knew he couldn't hold back now. He had to tell Lawliet the truth. Light turned around to face Lawliet staring him in the eyes. "I love you, L."

Lawliet's heart started pounding. He'd always had trouble expressing these types of emotions, but could he express them to another guy? Not just a guy; this is Light. But then why did the words make him so happy?

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Light blushed turning back into his pillow.

Lawliet gulped putting a hand on Light's shoulder. "It's okay Light… It's okay because I love you too."

Light's heart skipped a beat staring wide eyed at the teen. He smiled nervously placing a kiss on Lawlet's cheek. "Thanks."

Lawliet let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "…And I guess it would be alright if we solved cases together," He muttered quietly.

Light was surprised to hear this, but happy too. "Alright," Light said taking a hold of Lawliet's hand. "It'll be a pleasure working with you, L." Light smiled kissing L's lips this time as the teen could only sigh…

**Last chapter. I know it sucked :( I think i might make a sequel though. I think it might be fun to see what would happen if Near found another Light and L. Idk. Sorry for the shitty ending, but I think it was kind of sweet.**

**LoL L is Seme in the Rebirth LxLight. XD**

**Well I couldn't exactly have a uke God. it would be like;**

**God (Light): Bow to me!**

**Angles; (whisper) jerk (whisper) asshole (whisper)**

**(L randomly bursts in room)**

**L; No Light you bow to me**

**(Light bows)**

**L: Now turn around and bend over, baby!  
**

**LOL not exactly like THAT but. lol it's definatly be interesting. But thank all of you for the reviews I really apprechiate them. Fell free to tell me what a shitty ending this was . RAWR but thank everyone and I hope you enjoyed.**

**~Nyuu**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is a sequal to Paradise. I do not own Death Note in any way**

**Purgatory**

Prologue

It was pitch black when Roger received a knock on his door. He walked outside and saw a small bundle wrapped tightly in blankets. Roger cocked one of his bushy, white eyebrows. There was a letter tied to the bundle. Roger read:

_**LIGHT YAGAMI**_

_**MAY HE BRING YOU PEACE WHILE HE BROUGHT ME NOTHING BUT PAIN AND SUFFERING**_

Roger arched another eyebrow as he scanned the tightly bound package. He carefully unwound the string the letter was tied to. The blankets fell after it was released.

It was a baby boy. He looked about three or four years old. He had caramel colored hair that swept in front of his eyes that were the same color. Roger was surprised by how quite the child was able to remain during the time he was tied up like this. What's more is the note. _MAY HE BRING YOU PEACE WHILE HE BROUGHT ME NOTHING BUT PAIN AND SUFFERING. _What was that about? Roger shook his head and took the child inside. He wasn't going to just leave him.

Roger walked back to his office and laid Light on his couch and made some tea. He sat in a chair in front of Light and presented him with the tea. Light stared at it blankly.

"Where's your father? Your mother?" Roger asked curiously.

Light looked at his feet. He shook his head slightly.

"Do you know where they are?"

Light frowned slightly, "D-Daddy died…"

Roger nodded, "Yes… what about your mother?"

"Mommy hates me…" Light frowned as tears gathered in his eyes.

"I doubt that, child," Roger smiled.

Light scanned the walls of Roger's office, "Where am I?"

Roger jumped up and ruffled the child's hair, "You're at Wammy's house; an institution for the best and brightest minds."

Light arched one of his eyebrows, "Then maybe I should be somewhere else… Mommy always called me stupid."

"It's your mother who is ignorant. She left you, didn't she?"

Light's eyes got wide as he looked up at Roger, "S-she l-left…" Tears poured down his face as the reality of what was happening.

Roger silently cursed himself as he bent down on his knees to Light. He continued patting his head, "Don't cry, son. Things are not as bad as they seem. We're going to take care of you here."

Light sniffled as he wiped his eyes, "T-thank you…"

There was a knock at Roger's door and a small child entered afterwards. He was seven with black hair and big emotionless eyes that sparkled slightly with the lights in the room. "You called for me."

"Lawliet this is the third time you've been late when I call you."

Lawliet cringed, "I told you not to call me that." He looked over at Light, "I'm _Law_ or _L_."

Roger rolled his eyes, "You can't call yourself L, Lawliet."

Lawliet sighed, "Mother called me that…"

Roger rolled his temples, "Very well… will you please sit over there while I try to figure out where to put this boy?"

Lawliet nodded and sat in Roger's chair with his legs pulled up close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He watched the two almost intently.

Roger brushed back Light's hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Light sniffled and nodded. "I'm going to attend to him then I'll be right back."

Lawliet was analyzing the new child. "When did you find him," He muttered bluntly.

"That's irrelevant. Lawliet, L is coming to visit you—"

"L," Lawliet stated. "I find it useless to call myself a different name when I am only going to change it to L once I succeed him." Roger sighed and nodded, therefore marking Lawliet as L. He started going on about how L would have to be "presentable" to L.

Light wasn't paying attention. He felt awkward being there while Roger and L spoke. Light saw something flash outside then heard thunder directly after. Unlike most two year olds, he liked the rain. It felt calming and relaxing. Light walked to the window after hoping off the stair. He stared idly as the rain continued to pelt the window.

L nodded in annoyance, "I'm not that naïve, Roger. I know how to behave."

Roger turned to the couch, but Light wasn't there. His eyes darted frantically across the room. Then he cast his eyes to one of the windows in his office. Light was laughing as he stared outside. Roger came up from behind him to see what was making him laugh.

It was dark and hazy outside, but Roger made out one figure hanging from a tree. Her long hair flew wildly around her face. Roger couldn't make out what type of person she was, but one thing was obvious.

She had committed suicide.

It would only be later on that Roger would find out it was the famous model and actress Misa Amane. Also known as Light's mother…

* * *

After digging in a few case files and do a very thorough background check Roger discovered a few key items about the mysterious two year old. Light Yagami; son of Light Yagami and Misa Amane. Of course Roger remembered the first Light Yagami from the Kira investigation. His girlfriend, Misa Amane, must have gotten pregnant during the last few weeks she actually came out of contact with the notebook. Light had no knowledge that there was a child. However, Amane must have had a hard time. Light (II) looked exactly like his father, so seeing that couldn't have been easy considering Misa's obsession with Light. She'd taken her son to Wammy's House where she committed suicide by hanging from a tree. Though, that did say something about the child considering how he laughed while it happened. Then again, he was two.

So now the only thing left to do was place him somewhere. He wasn't going to just throw the child out… well, he could… Maybe… No! He was going to be kind. Who knows? He is the son of Light Yagami. There's a chance that his intelligence would show some promise. It wasn't like another note would fall from the sky. No. He would keep the child. No matter what…

**TBC**

**How does the sequal sound so far? I got the idea of reincarnation... its summer so i shall keep steady updates as best as I can... please tell me wat u thought... **


End file.
